UNMEI
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Ini bukan kesalahannya. Bukan kehendaknya pula perempuan itu bebas dari kematian. Tapi kenapa ia menjadi satu-satunya yang disalahkan? Kenapa hanya ia yang harus terbelenggu? Uzumaki Naruto berani bersumpah, bahwa ia akan menyeret perempuan itu kedalam belenggu yang paling menyakitkan.


_**Summary : Ini bukan kesalahannya. Bukan kehendaknya pula perempuan itu bebas dari kematian. Tapi kenapa ia menjadi satu-satunya yang disalahkan? Kenapa hanya ia yang harus terbelenggu? Uzumaki Naruto berani bersumpah, bahwa ia akan menyeret perempuan itu kedalam belenggu yang paling menyakitkan. Kolaborasi dengan Kit_loyard dan HANASITASHONA #DTTM #UzumakiFamilyIndonesia.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu ketika di Svargaloka, dewa peperangan membaca sebuah sloka yang diantar oleh Nara. Saat itu, Sang Dewa Kematian sedang berkunjung ke kediaman sahabat sesama dewanya tersebut.

Kedua dewa itu kebetulan sedang menikmati _amrta_ —air suci para dewa—yang konon menjadi alasan keabadian para dewa.

"Ada apa, wahai Dewa Petir?" bertanyalah Dewa Kematian pada sahabatnya yang nampak memikirkan sesuatu hal yang pelik.

Selain sebagai dewa perang, dewa yang juga menjabat sebagai rajanya para dewa tersebut dikenal juga dengan dewa petir karena senjatanya adalah petir itu sendiri.

"Wahai Raja Akhirat, temanku! Ketahuilah, aku tengah jatuh hati pada seorang gadis dari golongan Asura!" jawabnya.

Mendengar pengakuan sang teman, laki-laki berpostur tegap dengan sepasang sayap yang ada di punggungnya terlonjak. Tak ingin memercayai pengakuan dadakan sahabat karibnya.

Selera sang Raja Dewa begitu tinggi. Jika ia mengatakan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis dari kaum Asura, maka itu pastilah benar-benar sangat ideal. Sementara gadis ideal yang mampu membuat iri seluruh wanita termasuk para Dewi hanya ada satu.

 _Hiasheyi_.

"Asura?" Dewa Akhirat itu mengulangnya. Ingin memastikan bahwa telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Dewa Petir mengangguk.

" _Devaraja_ , apakah Anda melupakan bahwa keturunan Indra dan Asura tidak dapat menjalin hubungan apapun, bahkan permusuhan sekalipun?!" Dewa Kematian memeringati.

Sejak dahulu, bangsa Indra dan bangsa Asura memang telah bermusuhan. Bahkan saking bencinya, para Asura tidak lagi dalam situasi memusuhi dan mengangkat senjata untuk memerangi para Indra. Mereka menganggap para Indra adalah sosok maya. Sosok yang tidak ada di dunia manapun. Mitos omong kosong belaka. Demikian pula sebaliknya.

" _Dharmaraja_ , temanku yang bijaksana, hal itulah yang membuatku bingung."  
Pemuda berperawakan itu menyendu. Wajahnya yang tampan, sikapnya sangat agung dan berwibawa. Pembawaannya sangat tenang adalah gambaran untuk sang _Devaraja,_ Sasuke namanya.

"Panah-panah Kamadeva telah tertancap di jantung tak berhati Anda, Sasukedeva?" respons _Dharmaraja—_ Dewa kematian—itu terkikik geli. "Dan sayangnya anak panah itu salah sasaran."

"Berikanlah aku kebijaksaan, Anda Naruto!" suara si Dewa Peperangan terdengar memohon.

"Naruto? Hanya Naruto saja? Begitu cara Anda menggormati saya?" dewa bersayap itu pura-pura protes yang kemudian ia tertawa nyaring. "Harusnya ada mantra untuk meminta bantuanku. Aku tidak memberi pengecualian pada _devata_ sekalipun Anda keturuan Indra."

Dewa dengan mata unik itu menghela napas kasar.

"Naruto ... Thanatosdeva!"

Dewa kematian bernama Naruto itu tertawa. Bisa juga rekan sombongnya ini dijaili.

" _Hmm_ , bisa saja aku membantumu _Temedeva_ ," lanjut Dewa Kematian setelah ia dapat mengendalikan tawanya.

Dewa Perang itu mendengus karena panggilan Naruto barusan. Sungguh tidak sopan. Namun tak ia acuhkan demi mendapat bantuan dari dewa dengan julukan Raja Kebijaksanaan dan Keadilan.

Dewa yang memiliki sayap dan berwajah hangat itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Namun, hanya jika si pencuri hatimu bukanlah _Hiasheyi. Hiashi putri._ Katakan padaku, bukan Hinata- _Hime_ yang Anda incar, _hm_?"

Wajah tampan yang dingin milik Dewa Petir semakin gusar. Masalahnya memang gadis itulah incarannya. Gadis yang ayahnya merupakan golongan Asura. Bahkan pemimpin para Asura.

 _Hiasheyi. Hiashi putri_. Anak perempuan Hiashi. Hinata putri Hiashi.

"Sesungguhnya, aku juga berharap demikian, _Dharmaraja_. Akan tetapi ..."

Sang Raja Dewa tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Lawan bicaranya ini tentu paham sekali maksudnya. Ia yakin bahwa Naruto bisa menebak kelanjutan kalimatnya.

 _Dharmaraja—_ Dewa Kebenaran—itu mengembuskan napasnya seperti tengah menahan emosi marah. Bencana besar akan terjadi jika begini jalan hidup yang dewa Sasuke ambil. Asura dan Indra bukanlah kubu yang bisa disatukan. Para Asura benar-benar menghilangkan keeksistensian para Indra dalam hidup mereka. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, bagi para Asura, Indra hanyalah mitos paling tidak masuk akal yang ada di tiga dunia: atas, tengah dan bawah.

Dewa bersayap yang bijaksana itu berdiri dari duduknya, hendak membawa diri untuk menjauh dari urusan yang tak akan mungkin ada penyelesaiannya ini.

" _Devaraja_ , satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Hinata- _Hime_ bisa bersamamu hanya jika ayahandanya mati atau _devata_ sedang terserang sebuah penyakit!"

Hal itu tentu saja mustahil.

Sang Dewa kematian itu tidak tahu bahwa perkatannya barusan disalahartikan oleh si Dewa Perang.

Jika Narutodeva bermaksud mengatakan, _Mustahil jika Putri Hinata menjadi istrimu karena kalian sungguh berbeda, tak ada yang akan merestui bahkan dari pihak_ _devata_ , maka Sasukedeva mengartikan dengan _Membunuh Hiashi adalah cara untuk mendapatkan putri sulungnya, yaitu Hinata_.

Seminggu dari Svargaloka, Narutodeva mengendus sebuah gelagat aneh dari _mahasenapati—_ panglima tertinggi—para dewa, yakni _Indravans_ -Keturunan Indra—Sasuke.

Narutodeva mendatangi _Devondeva—_ dewa dari para dewa—yang biasa disapa dengan _Mahadeva_ yakni Dewa tertinggi. Dengan sayapnya, ia bisa terbang sendiri ke Kailash.

Tak seperti para dewa lainnya yang memiliki wahana, Narutodeva independen, sayap-sayapnya adalah wahananya.

Naruto adalah dewa yang disenangi oleh siapa saja. Semua makhluk menyayangi dan menghormatinya. Ia dipuja dengan mantra yang paling halus dan mudah diterima. Bahkan banyak julukan untuk dirinya.

"Wahai kesayangan para makhluk, ada apa gerangan yang membuat Anda jauh-jauh mengunjungiku?"

Demikianlah sapaan dari Mahadeva kepada Narutodeva.

Mahadeva duduk di singgasananya—batu hitam raksasa—dan Narutodeva bersimpuh di depan sang Mahadewa.

Naruto memamerkan senyuman indah memesona miliknya kepada Dewa tertinggi. " _Mahadeva_ , saya ingin sekali ke Mahameru."

"Mencari _adhishakti_?" tanya Mahadeva.

Tawa Narutodeva membahana. _Adhishakti—Kekuatan Utama_ katanya? _Mahadeva_ bisa juga bergurau. Setahu dunia, Mahadeva itu penuh dengan angkara murka walau ia juga welas asih. Namun, jika berhadapan dengan _Dharmadeva_ maka _Mahadeva_ pun tak bisa tahan dengan aura kehangatan yang terpancar dari Narutodeva.

"Hanya ingin membantu _Indravans_ Sasuke untuk membawa _Adhishakti_ -nya, mungkin."

Mahadewa tertawa lagi. Mendengar kata _Adhishakti_ untuk Sasuke sama halnya dengan mendengar Indra yang Agung pulang ke Svargaloka dengan menikahi Sachi.

Narutodeva mengernyit. Kenapa Mahadewa tertawa begitu aneh dan seakan punya maksud yang ingin disampaikan dalam tawanya yang asing itu. Belum pernah Narutodeva mendengar tawa semacam ini.

Terdengar menyeramkan, mengancam dan sedih. Tawa jenis apa itu, pikirnya.

"Narutodeva, bisa Anda jelaskan siapa diri Anda padaku?"

Dewa bersayap itu tambah dibuat bingung. Pertanyaan macam apa lagi ini? Bukankah sang mahadewa tahu sendiri siapa Naruto sebenarnya? Dewa segala dewa itu berniat apa?

"Maafkan saya, _Shri Mahadeva_. Sungguh, saya tidak mengerti apa yang Anda maksudkan."

"Jika ada makhluk yang belum mengenal seorang Narutodeva, bagaimana Anda mengenalkan diri, _Kaushina_?"

Mata dewa kematian terbelalak. _Kaushina_? Mahadewa benar-benar serius dan ada maksud terselubung jika ia sudah menyapa dengan sebutan _Kaushina—_ putra Kushina—pada Narutodeva.

"Saya mengerti," kata putra Kushina itu.

"Saya adalah Kaushina Naruto, putra Kushina dan Minato. Nenekku dari pihak ibuku adalah _Indraputri_ Devasena, sementara kakekku dari pihak ayah adalah _Chiranwijin_ Parashurama!"

Mahadewa tersenyum puas, tetapi Narutodeva masih tak memahami.

"Devasena adalah putri Indradeva dan Sachidevi."

Barulah Narutodeva tersadar akan maksud Mahadeva.

"Mohon izinkan saya untuk undur diri, Mahadeva. Perkenankanlah saya untuk membantu Asura menahan serangan Indravans Sasuke yang tamak itu!"

Narutodeva mengatupkan kedua telapan tangannya ke depan dada.

"Karma tetaplah berlaku, _Dharmaraja_. Jika pertempuran ini tetap berlangsung, aku akan tetap menghukum kalian sekalipun Anda kesayangan kami semua."

Mahadeva mengangkat tangannya memberi karunia. Sinar emas terpancar dari tangan Mahadeva menyelimuti kepala emas Dharmaraja.

"Saya terima karma yang telah ditakdirkan untuk saya."

Setelahnya, Narutodeva menuju Mahameru.

Walau Indra mewariskan Airavat, wahana atau tunggangan Indra yang berupa gajah pada Sasuke, nyatanya Narutodeva lebih unggul bahkan dari Garuda, wahana Dewa Vishnu dalam hal kecepatan terbang.

Awalnya ia ingin membantu Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Hinata, tetapi setelah bertemu Sang Maha Dewa itu sendiri, ia memantapkan hati untuk berada di pihak kerabat dari pihak ayahnya.

Ketika ia sampai di Mahameru, Sasuke sudah tahap meniup _sangkaakal—_ terompet kerang—untuk menandakan perang akan dimulai dari atas kereta perangnya.

Narutodeva dapat melihat Hiashi yang Agung juga berada di atas kereta perangnya yang berwarna putih, seperti baju zirahnya. Laki-laki pemilik dua orang putri itu masih gagah berani walau usianya sudah ratusan tahun. Dia tidak abadi, tetapi sakti.

"Serahkan putri Anda kepadaku, wahai _Prajapati Asura_!" Sasukedeva berkata lantang setelah terompet kerang selesai ia tiup.

Hiashi tertawa. Dipikiran Sasuke pasti Hiashi akan mengubah pandanganya ketika ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Prajapati_ yakni pemimpin rakyat Asura kepadanya. Karena biasanya keturunan Indra akan memanggil mereka dengan "Asura yang Hina". Semua _Indravans—_ keturunan Indra—adalah aib bagi bangsa devata dalam hal tata krama.

Hiashi tertawa mengejek, "Bahkan budak terendah pun tak akan kuberikan padamu!"

Sasuke merasa terhina. Air mukanya berubah merah padam karena kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"Pasukanku bisa membumihanguskan wilayahmu! Kau juga akan mati olehku."

"Kau banyak bicara juga ya, Sasuke. Cih!"

Jika Indradeva memiliki _vajra_ yakni senjata petir maka Sasuke memiliki _raikiri_.

Ia akan melemparkan _raikiri_ -nya kepada Hiashi. Namun, belum sempat ia melaksanakan niatnya, ia dihentikan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Devaraja! Ini adalah _adharma_!" ucap Narutodeva di tengah-tengah pertempuran yang berlangsung.

Sasukedeva menatap tajam rekan sesama ilahi-nya. Tidak ada dewa yang melakukan tindakan _adharma_ atau tindakan yang tidak benar kecuali Indra di masa lalu. Seakan Sasuke lupa bahwa dia pun keturunan Indra.

Seperti kata Mahadeva, ia melihat Indra di masa lalu saat kembali ke Svargaloka dengan membawa Sachi, anak dari seorang Asura bernama Puloman.

" _Adharma_? Apa karena Anda adalah _Dharmadeva_ sehingga Anda seenaknya berkata ini adalah _adharma_?"

Narutodeva nyatanya tidak pernah melakukan _adharma_ hingga saat ini. Bukan sembarangan ia mendapat julukan Raja Kebenaran dari para dewa.

"Temanku," Narutodeva memanggil Sasuke lembut. "Leluhur kita ... Indra melakukan kesalahan demi untuk mendapatkan Sachi. Ia membunuh Puloman seperti yang ingin Anda lakukan sekarang."

Inilah yang menjadi cikal-bakal permusuhan Indra dan para Asura. Meski memusuhi Indra, mereka tetap menghormati _Paulomi_ —putri Puloman—yang berubah nama panggilan menjadi _Indrani—_ Ratunya Indra—yang tak lain adalah Sachi sendiri.

"Kita harus belajar dari sejarah, Sasuke." Narutodeva melanjutkan.

Sasuke tertawa sadis.

"Kau itu bodoh, _Dharmaraja_! Justru aku sedang belajar dari Maha Indradeva! Aku adalah avatara Indra dan avatara dari Sachi adalah Hinata- _Hime_!"

"Sasuke—"

"Menyingkir dari jalanku atau kau akan kuhabisi juga. Tak peduli kau itu siapa, _Kaushina_!"

"SASUKE!" Narutodeva berteriak kalap bagai _tandhav_ —gendang kematian _—_ mahadewa yang ditabuhkan.

"NARUTO!" keturunan Indra yang sombong itu tak mau kalah.

Petir dan angin topan kini berputar-putar di sekitar tangan mereka. Pengendali petir dan pengendali angin.

"Vayudeva bersamaku, Sasuke! Menyerahlah!"

"Zeus pun berada di pihakku!"

Hiashi dan pasukannya menjadi penonton. Wilayahnya menjadi ajang adu kekuatan para dewa yang sombong. Ia mendecih.

Sasuke melemparkan petir-petirnya ke arah Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Angin bergemuruh nan panas ikut menyapu tubuh Sasuke.

Pertarungan semakin sengit karena tak ada yang menang dan tidak ada yang kalah. Mata mereka sama-sama tajam memandang lawan. Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan merapal mantra. Sementara Naruto memejamkan mata dan mulutnya ikut menyenandungkan gurindam magis.

Dari sisi Sasuke, Hiashi dapat melihat sebuah senjata mirip petir milik dewa Indra.

" _Vajrastra_!" gumam Hiashi tanpa sadar. Itu adalah senjata yang sama ketika Indra membunuh Puloman, leluhurnya.

Sementara Narutodeva sudah memegang sebuah senjata mirip trisula mahadewa di tangan kanannya. Senjata mematikan yang bahkan vajra tak mampu menandinginya.

" _Tanathastra_!" pekik salah satu prajurit dari kubu Sasuke.

"Thanatos! Thanatosdeva!"

Karena senjatanya ini, Narutodeva juga dipanggil dengan Thanatos.

Tak akan ada yang bisa selamat dari senjata Tanath sang Thanatos!

"Jangan _Dharmaraja Thanatos_!" sebuah suara lembut dan merdu membuat hening, bahkan gemuruh sudah tak ada lagi.

"Hinata!"

Hiashi terkejut melihat putrinya sudah ada di medan perang.

Mata tajam Naruto beralih ke sumber suara. Perlahan matanya berubah pancaran.

Naruto tahu sekarang mengapa Sasuke benar-benar sangat ingin memilikinya.

 _Hiasheyi_ ini bersinar bagai Amaterasu _omi-kami_ dan Savitri Devi yang begitu cerah dan bersinar layaknya matahari itu sendiri.

Sasuke mendecih. Ia tahu jika Naruto terpesona pada kecantikan alami Sang Putri.

Sasuke semakin marah.

"Hinata akan menjadi _adhishakti_ -ku, Naruto!"

Istri disebut juga _adhishakti_ atau kekuatan utama. Lelaki bisa sangat kuat hanya karena seorang wanita yang disebut dengan istri. Itulah sebabnya para dewa menyebut istri mereka dengan _adhishakti_.

Karena mereka sadar dan tahu benar, kalau hanya karena seorang istrilah mereka akan kuat. Baik dalam fisik, mental, ataupun kedudukan.

"Jangan memandangnya penuh hasrat seperti itu! Hanya Sasuke yang berhak atas Hinata!" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Mohon jangan tersinggung, tetapi aku tidak akan mau menjadi pendamping seorang pria yang dengan jelas membenci ayahku dan kaumku!" Hinata menyergah cepat.

Naruto menyeringai senang. Ia seperti mendapatkan kemenangan.

"Wanita sombong!" cela Sasuke. Ia berdecih setelahnya.

"Budak terendah saja tidak sudi berada di sampingmu. Dan tak tahu malu menginginkan Hinata putri seorang Hiashi? Benar-benar tak punya muka!"  
Hiashi kembali membuka suara.

"Asura yang hina tidak tahu diri!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Vajrastra yang masih di tangannya ia lemparkan pada Hiashi yang tak siap menerima serangan.

Kepala Hiashi terpenggal dan Hinata menjerit histeris karena tragedi yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia yang baru saja menyaksikan ayahnya terbunuh di depan matanya langsung menghampiri tubuh ayahnya. Hanabi, saudarinya yang termuda dan satu-satunya langsung menantang Sasuke.

Sasuke tak lagi memedulikan kode etik sebagai pria dan dewa. Ia pun menembakkan _pasupati,_ anak panah yang bisa membunuh lawan dalam sekali tembakan, dan tidak akan meleset kepada putri bungsu Hiashi.

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Narutodeva murka. Ketidakadilan dan kejahatan macam apa yang telah Dewa Sasuke lakukan terhadap Asura yang ingin ia lindungi ini?

"Terkutuklah kau, _Devaraja_!" Hinata dan Naruto berkata serempak.

Langit menjadi gelap. Awan mendung menghiasi Mahameru. Petir saling menyambar tetapi tidak hujan. Para prajurit tak lagi berdaya. Semua pingsan secara misterius.

Di saat itu pula Mahadeva bersama _adhishakti_ -nya, Mahakaali muncul di hadapan Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan dua mayat orang terkasih Hinata.

Semua memberi hormat pada sang penguasa kebathilan.

Dalam tangisnya, Hinata meminta keadilan dari Mahadewa.

"Akan kukirim kalian ke kehidupan yang lain. Menjalani 46 kali reinkarnasi. Itulah keadilan dariku."

"Mahadeva! Saya tidak pernah meragukan keadilan Anda. Akan tetapi, apa salah saya dalam hal ini?" masih terisak Hinata mengadu pada Mahadewa.

Mahadewa menjawab, "Cinta. Kau adalah sumber dari peperangan _Dharmaraja_ dan _Devaraja, Hiasheyi_ Hinata."

"Saya? Memangnya apa yang saya lakukan, Mahadeva?" Hinata masih belum puas akan jawaban yang diberikan padanya.

"Pesonamu yang bahkan melebihi cerahnya matahari adalah pemicunya. Maafkan kesalahan para dewa yang bodoh itu, wahai Pemilik Seribu Mata. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu."

Darah Hinata mendidih tatkala mendengar hal itu. Ia teringat akan kronologis kematian ayah dan adik perempuannya.

Dia juga tahu kalau _pratishodh—_ balas dendam—tidak diperkenankan, maka itu ia akan melakukan _srauph—_ kutukan sumpah serapah—untuk membalas Sasuke.

"Di kehidupanku yang lain, aku ingin menjadi alasan dari kematian Sasuke! Dia tak akan pernah hidup dalam ketenangan dan terhina!"

Petir kembali bersahutan di atas langit. Hinata memandang Sasuke penuh dendam. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Naruto. Ia ikut tak menyukai Naruto karena laki-laki itu pun berasal dari Devasena putri Indra. Artinya ia punya hubungan kekeluargaan dengan Sasuke.

"Dan aku ingin, Tanathos sendiri yang mencabut nyawanya. Itupun harus lebih keji daripada yang _Indravans_ lakukan terhadap ayah dan adik perempuanku!" sambung Hinata lagi.

Wanita malang itu dalam keadaan marah dan emosi. Apapun yang ia ucapkan adalah hasil dari rasa sedih dan kecewanya.

Naruto menunduk dalam, "Aku menerimanya."

Mahadeva tersenyum. Sasuke hendak memberontak, tetapi Mahadeva lebih dulu berkata, "Jika itu permohonanmu, maka itulah yang akan terjadi."

Setelah itu mereka-Mahadeva dan Mahakaali-menghilang.

Naruto memasang wajah mengerikannya untuk mengancam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu karma ini, Sasuke! Kau akan kukejar hingga ke ujung neraka!"

Sasuke semakin sadar, di atas tanggung jawab Naruto untuk membunuhnya secara keji di kehidupan yang lain, ia—Naruto—juga memiliki rasa cinta yang sangat besar untuk Hinata.

Sasuke juga merasa bahwa ia yang akan kalah nantinya. Sejak awal ia memang sudah kalah, tak pernah bisa menang dari sahabatnya yang juga merupakan saudara jauhnya.

Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu menunggangi gajah putih miliknya menuju istana Zeus, meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto yang kini berhadapan.

Sambil menatap dalam mata Hinata berkatalah Naruto, "Aku berjanji akan memenuhi—"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan janji Anda. Aku hanya ingin bukti!" potong Hinata seraya berlalu dari Naruto.

Ia masih ingin meratapi ayah dan adiknya.

"Tentu saja," lirih Naruto.

...

Sasuke datang kepada Zeus untuk mematahkan karma yang akan ia terima dari Mahadeva. Zeus layaknya Indra bagi Sasuke.

Zeus sedang menikmati anggur merah saat ini. Memerhatikan Sasuke dengan senyum culasnya.

"Jika Mahadeva berkata demikian, maka itulah yang akan terjadi, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Zeus membuang muka. Ia tak senang dengan kalimat Zeus.

" _Wah_ , Yang Mulia Zeus yang Agung! Perkataan Anda sungguh membantu!" cibir Sasuke.

Zeus tertawa. Anak angkatnya ini sungguh berapi-api.

"Thanatos Naruto pasti akan menjadi dewa kematianmu, karena dia memanglah dewa kematian, _Indravans_ Sasuke."

Zeus bangkit dari duduknya. Gelas bertangkai yang indah bertengger manis di tangan kekarnya. Sasuke setia memerhatikan gerak-gerik Zeus.

"Dan _Hiasheyi_ Hinata- _Hime_ adalah alasan dari kematianmu. Itu adalah takdir yang tidak bisa kau ubah karena Mahadeva sendiri yang sudah mengaturnya."

Zeus tersenyum miring.

"Akan tetapi ..."

Sasuke masih menanti lanjutan kalimat Zeus. Wajahnya nampak serius demi menyaksikan kalimat Zeus yang magis.

"Tidak seperti kutukan yang Hinata beri."

Sasuke bangkit. Ia mendekati Zeus. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu, Zeus yang Agung."

"Kau sama bodohnya dengan saudaramu itu, _huh!_ "

Sasuke tidak terima.

 _"Jelas-jelas aku lebih daripada Naruto_." Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Lebih bodoh maksudnya? Entahlah.

"Kita semua tahu dia adalah dewa kematian yang ceroboh dan kita bisa mengecohnya untuk menggagalkan aksinya untuk membunuhmu. Berbeda dengan dirimu yang banyak bodohnya, dia bisa kita sebut ceroboh."

Sasuke agak tersinggung, tapi ia biarkan. Biarlah bersakit-sakit dahulu, pikirnya. Lalu mati kemudian di tangan Thanatos dengan uluran waktu.

"Meskipun pada akhirnya kau akan mati di tangannya, tetapi aku menjamin ia akan memberikan kematian yang damai. Karena dia adalah _Dharmaraja Thanatos_ , sudah pasti mati ditangannya adalah sebuah kematian yang damai."

Sampai sini Sasuke paham. Segera saja senyum menyeramkannya terpatri jelek di wajahnya.

"Dan bagaimana saya bisa melakukannya?"

"Hinata."

Seketika senyum itu pun menghilang.

"Tetapi Mahadewa ..."

"Manusia berbeda dengan dewa. Manusia diciptakan untuk memilih takdirnya, menjadi seorang pembangkang dunia. Menurutmu, untuk apa ada surga dan neraka jika semua manusia menjalani takdirnya dengan lurus?"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Tetapi, jika kau sampai ketahuan, tidak hanya neraka terdalam, Mahadewa bisa membumihanguskan dirimu, meniadakan keberadaanmu baik di masa lalu, sekarang atau masa yang akan datang."

Mata Sasuke menyendu. Di kehidupan manapun ia harus menyakiti Hinata dan tidak bisa memiliki sang juwita meski kematian menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan memanjang itu sepi. Kabut menghalau penglihatan. Menutupi dedaunan yang melambai-lambai di sepanjang jalan, seperti berusaha menggelitik siapapun yang berani lewat. Jika terus berjalan, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah terowongan panjang yang tidak berujung.

Suara derap langkah kaki menggema, memecah keheningan. Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam membelah jalanan. Ditemani sebuah tongkat jati dan jam berbentuk bandul yang ia sematkan di celana bagian kanan. Para dedauan diam membisu. Menyingkir dan berusaha sejauh mungkin untuk tidak menyentuh atau disentuh oleh sang Dewa.

Sang Dewa berhenti sejenak, sedikit menarik bibir atas penyambutan yang ia dapatkan.

Detik jarum jam menyentaknya, ingat kalau ia harus segera bergegas sebelum _Ares_ menghancurkan dunia bawah.

...

Gerbang besi terbuka. Seseorang itu masuk dan terkejut melihat lantai satu hening. Penjagaan lengang, sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal jika terus dibiarkan.

Lantai satu, merupakan lantai pertama dari Tartaros tempat para Dewa Penjaga dan Dewa Kematian tinggal. Tempat kunci setiap penjara dan buku-buku kematian disimpan. Lapang dan sangat megah, berbanding terbalik dengan delapan lantai di bawahnya.

Lantai bergetar. Sebuah guncangan baru saja terjadi. Ia tahu pasti siapa penyebabnya.

...

Lantai tiga kacau balau. Pasalnya _Ares_ mengamuk hingga kedua anak buah _Hades,_ Pain dan Sasori harus turun tangan.

Tidak terima, _Ares_ mengacungkan tangan ke atas. Bersiap mengempaskan kekuatan penuh pada penjara terkutuk yang mengurung Dewa Kematian.

Kilat menyambar, Tartaros terguncang hebat. Pain dan Sasori bersiap melawan _Ares_ yang sudah dibakar api kemarahan.

Tartaros bisa saja hancur kalau _Ares_ mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh. Namun, sosok yang menjadi akar masalah sama sekali tidak peduli. Di dalam penjara berbataskan perunggu, ia duduk santai sambil membaca buku meski tangan dan kakinya dirantai.

 _Ares_ sudah menurunkan tangan, bersiap menyapu bersih lantai tiga.

" _Ares,_ bukan ... maksudku, Gaara. Lakukan saja, maka kau akan berada pada bagian terdalam Tartaros, saat ini juga!"

Seseorang itu mendekat. Pain dan Sasori membungkuk hormat pada sang Dewa.

" _Thanatos,_ apa kau menyesali perbuatanmu?"

 _Thanatos_ tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

" _Kaushina_ Naruto!"

 **TAP**

Naruto menutup bukunya. _Sapphire_ -nya yang memang sudah keruh semakin menggelap. Nyata sekali kalau ia merasa terusik.

"Ada apa gerangan _Chaosdeva_ datang ke tempat seperti ini?"

Akhirnya bibir itu terbuka. Suara rendah nan berat menyapa gendang telinga. Gaara menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Jenuh akan sikap Naruto yang menurutnya pura-pura tenang.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana?" tanya _Chaos._

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau ayahku tidak memberitahuku?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Tepat sekali. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau perbuat!"

Gaara memotong pembicaraan.

"Dengar, _Thanatos._ Gara-gara kau, bumi kacau balau. Kematian sedikit dan tingkat kelahiran melonjak drastis. Mereka berkembang biak secara cepat. Bahkan setelah perang sekalipun, tidak ada nyawa yang melayang. Apa itu masuk akal?" ucap Gaara menggebu-gebu.

"Tentu masuk akal. Karena aku terkurung di sini, tidak ada yang mencabut nyawa para bedebah itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau diam saja, _huh?_ Kau membuatku berada di titik tersulit, Kawan. Kau bahkan menyulitkan para dewa lain hanya karena tindakanmu itu."

"Kau pikir aku mau? Ini bukan salahku. Jadi berhenti berteriak seolah-olah kau adalah yang paling benar."

"Kau—"

"Cukup!"

 _Chaos_ menghentikan perdebatan. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum pada akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

"Ini kali kedua kau diberi kesempatan. Bukan semata-mata semua memaafkanmu, melainkan demi keselamatan umat manusia," kata _Chaos_ membuka pintu penjara.

"Selesaikanlah urusan diluar sana dan penuhi semua daftarmu secepatnya!"

Tepat setelah kunci penjara berhasil terbuka, rantai-rantai yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kaki Naruto pun menghilang. Punggungnya memunculkan cahaya dan membentuk sebuah pola indah, tanda bahwa kekuatannya kembali aktif. Sayapnya kembali.

Ia melangkah keluar, membuat seisi lantai tiga mendadak dingin. Dinding-dinding yang retak, tanah yang hancur, kembali. Bahkan patung-patung yang sudah menjadi debu berubah menjadi seperti sedia kala. Sungguh bagaikan _flashback_. Semua kembali sempurna.

Ia masih menunduk, merasakan sensasi menyengat yang sungguh menyenangkan. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kekuatan itu mengalir kembali dalam setiap darahnya. Begitu dingin dan hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

 _Sapphire_ -nya memerah. Taring muncul di kedua belah sisi bibir manisnya. Ia menyeringai.

Sang Dewa kematian sudah kembali. Bersiap mengambil jubah kebesarannya untuk membasmi para bedebah penyebab kehancuran dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tahun 29 Sebelum Masehi**

Seorang anak berpakaian lusuh tengah berlari menyusuri gang diantara rumah-rumah warga. Menyembunyikan rambut dan wajahnya dibalik topi coklat lusuh. Tubuhnya yang kecil mempermudah dirinya untuk bisa menyelinap dari kejaran dua orang paruh baya bertubuh gempal di belakang.

Satu tangannya bertumpu pada sebuah bak kayu dan kakinya melompat tinggi bagaikan kijang. Ia sungguh pelompat ulung. Sementara kedua pria di belakang, harus berusaha keras memanjat bak yang tidak pendek itu.

Ia masih berlari. Sesekali mata _Amethyst_ itu melirik ke belakang, memastikan bahwa ia sudah tidak diikuti.

...

Jalan utama kerajaan Diamantia ramai. Rakyat menyambut kepulangan pangeran mereka dari akademi kerajaan yang terletak cukup jauh di timur.

Suara sorak meriah mengiringi setiap langkah kereta. Rakyat berdesak-desakan, ingin sekali melihat sang pangeran bungsu yang kabarnya sudah tumbuh dewasa.

" _Kyaak!_ Mereka sangat tampan. Aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya!"

"Ada apa ini ramai-ramai?"

Seorang anak berpakaian lusuh mendekat pada keramaian.

Ia berusaha berjinjit, mencoba mengintip apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun sayang, tidak ada celah. Manusia berjajar sangat rapat.

Mengeratkan sesuatu dalam rompi coklat lusuhnya, ia memastikan bahwa barang itu tidak jatuh.

Ia menyelinap. Tubuhnya yang kurus lagi-lagi mempermudah untuk bisa menerobos lautan manusia. Akan tetapi, saat _Amethyst-_ nyamelihat apa dan siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian, seketika senyum yang tercetak di wajahnya luntur.

Dari balik tembok sebuah rumah, ia mengintip. Emas di bagian roda kereta cukup menyita perhatiannya. Begitu berkilau dan indah. Ia yakin kalau itu adalah emas murni yang memiliki nilai jual tinggi. Cukup untuk membuat perutnya kenyang selama lebih dari 6 bulan kedepan.

Anak itu berlalu, berjalan menjauhi gang sambil menurunkan topi lusuhnya yang sedikit terangkat, tepat pada saat sesosok pria berpakaian serba hitam lewat. Dentingan melodi berbunyi, genderang terpukul keras. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa mendengar. Bahkan sang Dewa Kematian sekalipun.

 _Thanatos_ berhenti. _Sapphire_ -nya bergulir ke belakang, seolah merasakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada apapun dan siapapun di sana.

...

Di pinggiran ibu kota kerajaan, di sebuah gubuk reot berukura m, Hinata pulang. Sang adik menyambutnya. Alih-alih menyajikan teh, adiknya malah menyajikan segelas air putih hangat.

Keduanya berbincang. Hinata tersenyum bangga akan hasil curiannya. Hanabi mencibir, sebagai seorang pencuri, kemampuan Hinata hanya sebatas koin perak dan sepotong roti. Kesal akan cibiran sang adik, Hinata berjanji akan membawa lebih. Keduanya berseteru hingga membangunkan sang ayah yang tertidur di bilik. Langkahnya pelan, sesekali menahan batuk yang makin hari makin tidak tertahan.

Duduk dengan tenang, Hiashi mulai angkat bicara. Ayah dua anak itu menasihati Hinata untuk tidak lagi mencuri.

"Tidak ada di ibu kota yang mau menerima seorang pekerja lusuh dan tidak berpendidikan sepertiku. Jangankan pekerjaan, menjadi pelayan saja aku tidak memenuhi standar, Ayah."

...

Suara musik klasik mengalun merdu. Suara para bangsawan menggema hingga ke sudut. Tempat yang biasa disebut _Paradeisos_ itu sedang ramai-ramainya. Kebanyakan, mereka berkunjung hanya untuk melepas penat. Namun, akhir-akhir ini tempat tersebut menjadi ajang untuk bertarung. Taruhan dan judi sudah menjadi rutinitas dari malam mereka.

Di salah satu ruangan, seorang laki-laki duduk di balik bayangan dengan didampingi dua orang pengawal. Sementara di hadapannya, seorang apoteker duduk bersimpuh. Apoteker yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan itu gemetaran. Ini kali pertama ia bertemu dengan _nya._

"Kau sudah mengerti, bukan?"

"Iya, Tuan."

"Kau memang yang terbaik di ibu kota. Inilah alasanku memilihmu, Danzo- _san._ "

...

 **BRAKH**

Seseorang terlempar di atas meja. Tubuhnya yang besar menindih makanan serta botol minuman yang tersaji. Membuat beberapa bagian punggungnya terkoyak akibat pecahan beling _._

"Brengsek, kau menipuku!"

 **BUAKH**

"Ak-aku, tidak menipumu ..."

 **BUAKH**

"Brengsek! Mustahil tidak begitu. Kau memenangkan semua begitu mudahnya. Jangan bilang itu keberuntungan!"

"Sungguh!"

 **BUAKH**

 **BUAKH**

Seseorang itu jatuh ke lantai.

Belum puas melakukannya, laki-laki tadi menindih dan terus memukulinya. Sorakan semakin kencang, orang itu pun kian membara.

Tanpa mereka sadari, secercah cahaya tak kasatmata tiba-tiba muncul. Sayap hitam meringkuk, mengapung di udara dan perlahan-lahan turun. Tepat saat kedua telapak kaki menginjak tanah, sayap yang membungkus tubuh itu menghilang.

Rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang, terurai. Dengan poni panjang yang hampir menutupi sepasang mata _Sapphire_ miliknya. Mengenakan rok pipit panjang dengan sepasang sandalbalutan berwarna hitam. Dada bidangnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah baju perisai baja berukiran _Phoenix_ , membuat sebagian perut kotak-kotaknya terlihat.

Berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat pemukulan, sosok itu memandang datar. Membuka buku catatannya sambil melihat waktu pada jam pasir yang selalu ia bawa.

"Hitungan mundur. Sepuluh,"

"Sembilan,"

 **BUAKH**

...

"Dua,"

Darah segar mengalir dari hidung korban.

"Satu."

Waktu berhenti berputar. Orang-orang berhenti bergerak. Bahkan darah segar yang hendak menetes pun berhenti begitu saja di udara. Naruto mendekat.

"Saudara Jonathan, usia 27 tahun _._ Bangsawan baru yang memenangkan lotre 200 Kg emas karena sebuah keberuntungan. Hari ini, pada pukul delapan malam, dinyatakan meninggal karena mati dipukul. Selamat atas kepergian Anda dari dunia ini."

Naruto memandang jam pasir sejenak kemudian beralih pada tubuh korban bernama Jonathan.

Jonathan keluar dari tubuhnya. Pria itu linglung. Matanya mengedar, begitu terpaku dengan keadaan.

"Aku adalah dewa kematian, yang biasa kalian sebut dengan _Thanatos_."

"Dewa Kematian? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin sudah mati. Lagi pula, _Thanatos_ itu kakek tua bersayap, dan kau?"  
Mata Jonathan memicing tidak percaya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Dengar, Manusia! Percaya tidak percaya, akulah _Thanatos_. Jadi, selagi aku masih bersabar, ikut denganku atau aku akan menyeretmu dengan cara yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan!"

"Tidak! Aku baru saja menjadi bangsawan, kau tidak boleh seenaknya saja membawaku!"

"Kau pikir, siapa yang memberi keberuntungan itu padamu? _Heh?_ "

Aku. _Thanatos_!" tegas Naruto.

Jonathan hendak kabur, tetapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Naruto mengikat kakinya dengan tali berwarna merah. Semakin Jonathan berusaha bergerak, semakin kencang ikatan tali tersebut.

"Kau yang memilihnya."

Ketika waktu kembali berputar, tubuh Jonathan tergeletak kaku, bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang kembali bergerak. Sementara sosok Naruto dan arwah Jonathan sudah tidak ada di sana.

...

 **04:00 AM**

Fajar masih belum tampak di ufuk timur. Hinata dan Hanabi sudah terjaga. Kedua gadis itu meninggalkan rumah, dengan sebelumnya menyediakan makanan untuk ayah mereka dan memastikan keadaan sekitar rumah aman.

Butuh sekurang-kurangnya setengah jam untuk sampai di ibu kota Diamantia. Pasar sudah ramai. Banyak pedagang yang mulai membuka lapak, menjajakan barang dagangan. Tangan Hanabi sudah gatal untuk beraksi.

"Kita akan memburu sesuatu yang lebih besar. Jaga tanganmu!"

"Sesuatu besar, sesuatu besar. Mendapatkan satu koin emas saja kau tidak bisa!"

"Hinata, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi kesekian kali. Akan tetapi, Hinata tidak menjawab. Gadis itu terlalu fokus mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hanabi, lewat sini!"

Baru saja mereka hendak keluar dari gang, seseorang berambut _raven_ lewat dengan kudanya. Membuat Hinata terserempet hingga terjatuh.

" _Hei,_ Bung! Hati-hati kalau melintas!"

...

Kini, di depan sebuah toko peralatan, Hinata berdiri. Hanabi berada di kejauhan, mengawasi sekitar. Sudah bermenit-menit berlalu, tetapi Hinata belum melakukan apapun.

"Hinata, cepat!" bisik Hanabi dari kejauhan.

Hinata melihat sekitar, mengambil sebuah kunci inggris secara diam-diam kemudian berlalu setenang mungkin. Hingga pemilik toko tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Hinata pun berlari. Sang pemilik toko yang awalnya tidak curiga, menjadi curiga. Ia keluar toko, mengejar Hinata.

Kedua kakak beradik itu berlari. Mulut tajam Hanabi mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat umpatan, menyalahkan aksi sang kakak yang sangat ceroboh. Keduanya terlibat dalam percekcokan hingga sang pemilik toko hampir menangkap mereka. Memilih berbelok, keduanya berlari sekencang mungkin.

" _Hosh, hosh._ Kau baik-baik saja, Hanabi?"

Hanabi tidak ada di sampingnya. Mereka terpisah. Panik, Hinata berbalik. Terlalu sulit menemukan Hanabi di antara sekian banyak orang.

...

Seorang pemuda berusia antara 20-30 tahun tengah melihat-lihat pasar. Ia mengenakan pakaian layaknya bangsawan kebanyakan dengan seluruh rambut diikat satu, rendah.

Mata sejernih laut itu melirik orang-orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Bukan benar-benar mereka yang ia perhatikan, melainkan jam pasir yang tertera di atas kepala mereka. Jam yang menunjukkan waktu manusia tersebut.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia menonaktifkan kemampuannya.

Hinata berlari kecil dari kejauhan. Hanabi harus segera ditemukan. Kalau sampai tertangkap, apa yang harus ia katakan pada sang ayah?

Seperti gerak lambat, Hinata melewati Naruto tepat saat dewa kematian tersebut membuka mata. Merasakan sesuatu, Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata kuat hingga gadis itu tersentak.

Barang curian terjatuh dan _Sapphire_ itumembeku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Paman? Bisakah Anda melepaskanku?"

 _Amethyst_ itu begitu familier. Membuatnya sesak dan penasaran di saat yang bersamaan.

 **SETT**

Naruto sadar, Hinata berhasil mengempaskan tangannya kemudian berlalu.

...

Malam sudah menyapa. Hinata berdiri dengan gelisah. Sudah berjam-jam ia seperti itu, mondar-mandir sambil menggigit kuku jari. Hanabi belum pulang, ini sudah larut. Meski ia bisa menipu sang ayah, tetapi kalau sang adik belum pulang sampai dini hari, sang ayah bisa sangat terkejut.

Matanya masih terjaga. Ini sudah hampir fajar. Ia hendak keluar. Bagaimanapun ia harus menemukan Hanabi sebelum sang ayah mengetahui kebohongannya. Namun, baru saja ia keluar, Hanabi sudah berada di depannya. Sang adik berdiri dengan wajah lesu dan penampilan berantakan. Kalimat sudah berada di ujung lidah, tetapi Hanabi menegaskan dengan wajah ceria kalau ia hanya tersesat.

...

Langit-langit istana tampak begitu indah, tetapi tidak di mata _onyx_ itu. Dunia miliknya gelap dan akan selalu seperti itu. Meski kini gelar pangeran bungsu sudah tersemat pada namanya, pada kenyataannya ia tidak bahagia. Karena kata bahagia itu tidak akan pernah ada selama 'mereka' masih ada.

...

Hari ini, adalah usaha kedua Hinata. Kali ini, ia tidak membawa serta sang adik, tidak akan. Berbekal peralatan yang dicuri kemarin, ia akan beraksi. Obat sang ayah sudah habis. Ia butuh apapun itu untuk bisa membeli obat tersebut.

Sebuah toko sepatu menjadi sasarannya. Terlalu dini untuk pemilik toko datang, ia berhasil membobol toko tersebut.

Pasar sangat ramai. Suara melengking seorang gadis begitu menyita perhatian. Lapaknya yang terdiri dari beberapa pasang sepatu sudah hampir habis terjual. Siapapun ia tawari dengan harga miring. Termasuk seorang paman bangsawan berpakaian serba hitam yang lewat di depannya. Dengan lancang tangan Hinata meraih ujung jasnya.

"Paman, ini murah. Anda bisa membelikannya untuk kekasih Anda. Aku beri diskon," bujuk Hinata.

Naruto menoleh.

 **DEGH**

"Itu dia si pencuri itu!"

Hinata berdecak, ia mengemas barang dagangan. Ia kabur. Namun, baru tiga langkah, ia kembali. Ditariknya tangan Naruto tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik. Akan tetapi, ketika ia lari, tangan itu tidak berhasil ia tarik. Ia kembali lagi, melakukan hal serupa dan hasilnya serupa. Kesal, ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Naruto lantas menariknya untuk segera lari.

...

"Mengapa kita harus lari? Dan Mengapa kau menyeretku?" tanya Naruto datar saat keduanya sampai di sebuah gang sepi.

" _Sst!_ "

Telunjuk mungil Hinata membungkam bibir sang Dewa. Bahkan dengan berani, tubuh Hinata merapat. Menghimpit Naruto yang memang sudah bersandar pada dinding.

Para pengejar yang diketahui pemilik barang yang Hinata curi, mengejar. Mereka hampir mendekat, membuat Hinata keringat dingin. Tangan mungil yang lancang itu gemetar. Bibir ranumnya memutih.

Dan ketika para pengejar itu datang, Naruto membalik keadaan, menghimpit Hinata di antara tembok dan lengan.

Bagaikan gerak lambat, karung kecil itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan sebuah topi berwarna cokelat. Rambut indigo itu terurai bebas.

" _Tch!_ Kukira pencuri tengik itu. Ternyata dua orang mesum!"

" _Hei,_ jangan melakukan itu di gang. Lakukan di kamar hotel atau bawa pulang kerumahmu!"

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Pasalnya paman berambut pirang itu benar-benar sangat dekat. Bahkan jika ia menoleh sedikit saja, dapat dipastikan ia akan mencium bibirnya.

Deru napas mereka saling terdengar. Jantung Hinata berdetak tidak beraturan.

Naruto mungkin akan terus seperti itu jika tidak mendengar lengkingan suara halus sang gadis yang memintanya untuk menyingkir.

...

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin ini tidak cukup?" Hinata berteriak pada seorang apoteker, Danzo.

"Maaf, Hinata. Bahan-bahan sedang langka, obat sulit dibuat."

Gadis itu hanya bisa termenung. Memandang kepingan koin peraknya dengan sendu. Ayahnya harus bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

...

Hari itu adalah hari ke-14 ia mencari uang. Hanabi sedang sakit, kondisinya setiap hari semakin memprihatinkan. Adik kesayangannya itu pucat dan sering mual di pagi hari. Ingin rasanya membawa Hanabi ke tabib, namun uangnya masih jauh dari kata cukup. Ayahnya juga tidak jauh berbeda, batuknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kali ini, Hinata mengambil tindakan yang terbilang nekat. Ia mencuri berlian dari seorang pembeli di pasar. Ia dikejar, bahkan pengawal kerajaan ikut mengejar. Naas, ia tertangkap. Dipukul di tempat kemudian diarak ke alun-alun Diamantia.

...

Sasuke tengah melakukan rutinitasnya akhir-akhir ini. Ketika tiba di alun-alun, rakyat sedang riuh. Berteriak, menyumpah dan melempar batu-batu kecil. Ia terlalu penasaran untuk menjauh.

Jelaga hitamnya terbelalak. Di sana, di antara kerumunan, seorang gadis berpakaian lusuh tengah dicambuk oleh pengawal kerajaan. Seluruh badannya terluka. Entah setan mana yang merasuki, ia menghentikan aksi tersebut. Mendekati sang gadis, ia mengulurkan tangan.

Tangan kecil itu menyambutnya, membuat sebuah getaran kecil menyengat sisi hatinya.

 **DEGH**

Jelaganya kembali membelalak. Mata itu, ia mengenalnya. Mata bening nan jernih itu, ia mengingatnya. Sudah 12 tahun lamanya. Namun pancaran mata itu tidak pernah berubah, begitu tegar dan lembut. Tangan kecil itu pun masih sehangat dulu.

Dulu, ia adalah gelandangan. Hidup miskin dengan makan makanan sisa. Diusir dari satu tempat ke tempat lain hingga berpikir kapan ia akan mati. Saat itu ia merasa dunia sangat tidak adil. Ibunya bunuh diri karena hamil tanpa seorang suami, membuatnya tumbuh sebatang kara dan hidup nelangsa. Bahkan ia tahu bagaimana rasanya rumput. Kala itu, ia ingat betul bagaimana gadis kecil bermata _Amethyst_ menolongnya dari amukan massa. Mengajaknya bersembunyi dan memberinya makan meski hasil curian.

Sasuke akan terus bernostalgia dengan masa lalu jika Hinata tak mengempaskan tangannya tepat saat ia sudah berdiri.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku."

...

Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih. Beberapa kali ia terperosok. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Penglihatannya kabur. Mungkin ini adalah hari kematiannya. Sungguh miris mengingat ia belum bisa menjadi anak dan kakak yang baik.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah ... Hanabi," ucapnya tepat sebelum jatuh pingsan.

Hinata tergeletak tidak berdaya di tanah yang dingin, di tengah hutan. Malam sangat gelap. _Chaos_ sedang dalam puncak kekuatannya dan _Niks_ sedang berbaik hati. Bahkan bulan enggan untuk muncul.

Dari kegelapan, sayup-sayup sebuah langkah kaki mendekat. Begitu tenang dan terkendali. Hawa semakin dingin, tumbuh-tumbuhan menyingkir. Terlalu takut untuk menyapa sang Dewa Kematian.

Mata _Sapphire_ itu memandang jarum pasir milik Hinata yang mendadak berkurang drastis dalam hitungan detik.

"Hinata. Usia 18 tahun. Hari ini, pada pukul 07:30 malam, akan segera dinyatakan meninggal. Selamat menunggu waktu kematian."

" _Engh_."

Jarum pasir itu berhenti. Mata Naruto terbelalak. Catatan di bukunya berubah.

"Tolong aku ..." si gadis melolong dalam rintihan, tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai kaki yang sayup-sayup ia lihat.

Naruto mundur satu langkah, tetapi Hinata berhasil menangkap salah satu kakinya. Cengkeramannya begitu kuat di detik pertama. Karena, detik setelahnya gadis itu kembali tidak berdaya, sementara jarum pasir miliknya masih berhenti.

...

Ini kali kedua ia menolong gadis itu. Beberapa lukanya sudah ia perban. Namun, gadis itu tidak kunjung bangun. Harusnya ia segera pergi, tetapi wajah polos nan terluka itu seolah memintanya untuk tinggal. Satu jarinya terulur, menyusur garis wajah sang gadis. Mungil dan cantik. Begitu familier.

"Cepatlah mati, maka kau tidak akan mengalami hal yang menyakitkan. _Thanatos_ akan menjemputmu."

 _Thanatos_ pun pergi. Sang Dewa Kematian itu masih harus melengkapi tugasnya malam ini. Meninggalkan sosok Hinata yang sayup-sayup mulai tersadar.

...

Hinata berlari menuju rumah. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri. Seingatnya paman berambut pirang itu menolongnya, mengobati lukanya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Lukanya sudah hampir pulih. Ia harus membawa makanan ini untuk adik dan ayahnya.

Tiga potong roti terjatuh dari tangannya. Kakinya sekan tidak bertulang, _Amethyst-nya_ membulat sempurna. Sosok yang tergantung di atas pohon, ia sungguh mengenalnya. Sang ayah menangis tersedu-sedu di bawah pohon tempat Hanabi gantung diri.

Sementara tanpa mereka sadari, sosok Naruto berdiri di sana. Di samping kanannya, Hanabi menatap dengan derai air mata. Gadis kecil itu meminta maaf sebanyak yang ia bisa. Berharap bahwa sang ayah dan kakak mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Naruto memunculkan sayapnya, menutupi tubuhnya juga arwah Hanabi untuk pergi ke alam _sana._ Sayapnya menutup, tetapi tepat satu detik sebelum tertutup, _Sapphire_ -nya memandang mata Hinata. Datar dan sulit diartikan.

...

Sejak hari itu, ia terus merampok tanpa kenal lelah. Mata _Amethys-nya_ tidak lagi bercahaya. Begitu dingin dan kelam. Hanabi mengkhianatinya. Harusnya mereka bunuh diri bersama. Hanabi terlalu egois _pergi_ seorang diri.

Ia ingat betul, sang ayah menyerahkan sepucuk surat padanya. Sang adik memberitahukan kalau dirinya sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan hidup. Hidup mereka sudah menderita, jika seorang lagi hadir maka akan menjadi beban. Hanabi sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

Hinata murka. Hanabi hamil tanpa sepengetahuannya dan mati bersama bayi itu. Adiknya terlalu bodoh.

...

Sayembara pangeran bungsu menyebar. Semua gadis berusia 16-18 tahun dilarang menikah atau meninggalkan kerajaan. Sebuah perintah mutlak yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Hinata pulang membawa satu kantung kecil obat. Satu berlian yang seharusnya sanggup membuat perutnya kenyang selama satu tahun penuh, ia tukar dengan obat yang hanya sekali minum. Perekonomian sedang tidak stabil, para pejabat terlalu malas untuk mengurusi hal-hal kecil. Rakyat kecil sepertinya hanya lalat dan hama belaka. Wajib diabaikan bahkan dimusnahkan.

Gubuk kecilnya ramai. Beberapa pengawal kerajaan berjaga diluar.

Ayahnya duduk dengan damai, wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dari biasanya. Hinata ternganga ketika sekretaris kerajaan memberitahunya tanggal memasuki istana.

...

Gadis itu tertawa di depan cermin rias berukuran besar. Adiknya bunuh diri, dan ayahnya meninggal tepat sehari setelah pengumumannya memasuki istana. Wajahnya telah dirias. Kehidupannya berputar 180 derajat. Kemarin ia adalah seorang pencuri, dan hari ini ia akan menjadi calon permaisuri.

Kedua mata _Amethyst_ itu terpana. Melihat istana secara langsung adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan atau impikan seumur hidup. Raja dan Permasuri menyambutnya bersama ketiga pangeran. Di dalam, para calon permaisuri pangeran bungsu sudah berbaris. Mendengarkan satu dua petuah dari permaisuri, mereka digiring memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Hinata termenung di kamar. Baru dua hari ia di sana, tetapi rasanya sungguh bagai satu tahun. Ia butuh udara segar.

Lampu obor menghiasi sepanjang jalan. Suara riuh anak-anak yang berlarian, para pedagang kaki lima dan musik jalanan membuat nuansa tersendiri di alun-alun kota Diamantia. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Dulu, Hanabi sering merengek untuk pergi. Namun, karena mereka dalam keadaan sulit, ia sering menunda dan hanya bisa berjanji. Bahkan bibir manisnya sempat mengatakan kalau ia akan membelikan permen kapas pada sang adik.

Hinata mendekat, mengantri untuk membeli satu buah permen kapas. Merogoh kantong saku, ia tidak menemukan uang sepeserpun. Ingat bahwa ia lupa membawa uang yang istana berikan.

"Silakan, Pak!"

"Tuan, uangnya lebih."

"Aku bayar untuk yang lain satu," jelas seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan rambut pirang panjangnya.

Sadar akan siapa sosok itu, Hinata berlari mengejar. Terakhir kali ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun paman berambut pirang itu lagi-lagi menolongnya. Membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati untuk yang kesekian kali.

Sementara dari kejauhan, sosok itu berdiri. Kedua matanya memandang datar gadis mungil yang mencarinya bagaikan anak ayam.

...

Semua orang ternganga. Pasalnya gadis itu sangat bersemangat tanpa menghiraukan kesepuluh jarinya yang sudah dililit kain. Bahkan ketika kelas sudah berlalu, ia masih sibuk menekuni sulamannya.

Ia menyelinap lagi. Malam ini sudah malam ke tujuh ia melakukannya. Menunggu sang paman baik hati yang sudah menolongnya dua kali. Sebuah hadiah kecil sudah ia siapkan, meski tidak seberapa, ia berharap kalau itu bisa membayar kebaikan hatinya.

Bibir itu tersenyum, ada perasaan bahagia yang membuncah ketika memikirkan sang paman berambut pirang itu menerima hadiahnya.

Jam terus berlalu. Alun-alun yang ramai akan warga kota mulai sepi. Bahkan pedagang kaki lima sudah mengemasi barang dagangan.

Hari sudah semakin larut, anjing-anjing mulai menggongong memecah keheningan malam. Hinata duduk memeluk lutut di bawah tiang lampu obor. Matanya sudah tidak fokus. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Sebentar lagi hari sudah berganti. Hingga akhirnya ia pun menyerah. Hadiah kecil itu ia bawa kembali pulang.

...

Malam berikutnya ia kembali menyelinap. Kali ini ia berjalan-jalan di deretan toko. Mencari toko bunga, membeli beberapa tangkai untuk diberikan pada sang ayah dan Hanabi. Beruntung masih ada toko yang buka, tetapi saat ia mendekat, langkahnya terhenti. Seorang nenek di seberang jalan tengah menjajakan barang dagangannya. Beberapa kali menyodorkan pada pejalan kaki, tapi ia harus menelan pil pahit lantaran tidak ada yang menghiraukan.

"Nenek, boleh aku beli?"

"Ini tidak lagi segar. Apakah Nona sungguh mau membeli?"

"Aku beli semua, Nek. Berapa?"

Hinata mengeluarkan semua uang yang ia punya.

"Nenek tidak ingin uang, Nak."

Hinata mengernyit bingung.

"Yang berada di sakumu itu bagus, bolehkah nenek memilikinya sebagai ganti?"

Sebuah sapu tangan kecil ia keluarkan. Sulamannya berantakan. Itu adalah sulaman pertamanya. Sulaman yang ingin sekali ia berikan pada paman baik hati yang sudah menolongnya. Terlalu malu, Hinata menggeleng. Namun dengan bujuk rayuan sang nenek, akhirnya gadis itu menukarnya dengan semua bunga yang dijajakan.

Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang, datang. Sedikit mengernyit karena bunga layu yang temannya jajakan sudah habis terjual. Dewi Takdir itu tidak menjelaskan, meninggalkan sebuah sapu tangan kemudian menghilang begitu saja dalam sebuah gang.

Naruto membuka sapu tangan itu. Dahinya mengernyit melihat hasil karya yang jauh dari kata bagus. Namun, secara misterius sapu tangan bersulam dua burung itu bersinar. Sulamannya bergerak dan membentuk sebuah pola indah. Sebuah lambang serupa dengan apa yang berada di punggungnya.

"Apa ini?"

...

Hari pemilihan permaisuri di antara para kandidat sudah ditentukan. Hinata tidur dengan gelisah. Jujur, ia tidak menginginkan kemewahan. Ia hanya ingin hidup layak dengan tanpa mencuri lagi.

Jendela besar ia buka, merasakan embusan angin malam yang meniup-niup wajah seolah mengajaknya untuk bermain. Begitu menggelitik dan menyegarkan. _Chaosdeva_ tengah berbaik hati, terbukti dengan bulan yang bersinar penuh, menerangi kamarnya yang diterangi cahaya temaram. Sementara jauh di sana, di atas sebuah pohon, sang Dewa Kematian tengah melakukan hal serupa. Ada sesuatu yang begitu mengusiknya. Sapu tangan pemberian Dewi Takdir membuatnya dirundung rasa keingintahuan. Ia mendekap sapu tangan itu.

"Hangat."

...

Hinata terpilih menjadi seorang permaisuri. 10 hari lagi hari pernikahannya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bahagia. Meski pangeran Sasuke selalu memberinya perhatian, nyatanya ia merasa hampa. Ada hal yang salah dengan dirinya. Sementara Sasuke yang mendapati calon pengantinnya seperti itu, merasa cemburu. Ia tahu pasti Hinata memikirkan pria lain, pasti salah satu atau kedua dari saudaranya, pikirnya.

Sasuke merencanakan konspirasi selama 10 hari itu. Dalam waktu singkat itu, ia menghasut Hinata. Hingga pada puncaknya, gadis itu terbakar amarah. Ia membunuh Obito dan Itachi dengan cara yang terbilang sadis. Gadis itu percaya kalau kedua pangeran itu adalah penyebab kematian ayahnya dan Hanabi.

Bagaikan melempar dua burung dengan satu buah batu, Sasuke berhasil menyingkirkan kedua kakaknya tanpa harus mengotori tangan. Tidak ada yang mengancam takhtanya, dan tidak ada yang akan merebut calon pengantinnya. Ratu yang terkejut terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal di tempat. Sementara raja yang teramat kehilangan memutuskan bunuh diri di kemudian hari.

Sasuke merasa menang. Dunia berada dalam genggamannya, tidak akan ada lagi yang mencibirnya anak budak, sampah, pengemis, atau gelandangan. Manusia itu sudah mati. Dan ia akan terus merasa di atas jika tidak Hinata datang di malam pernikahan mereka sambil mengacungkan belati.

"Kau, pembohong! Keparat dari para keparat. Hina dari yang paling terhina!"

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Jangan berdalih. Aku tahu kaulah yang membunuh ayahku dan menghamili Hanabi."

"Aku tidak—"

Hinata mengacungkan buku harian Itachi. Sontak mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya yang dicap bodoh dan pendiam itu mencatat semuanya.

Sasuke mengelak. Hinata benar-benar serius ingin membunuhnya. Mata gadis itu bagai predator yang siap memangsa. Begitu dingin dan mengerikan. Sasuke berteriak, memanggil penjaga dan menyeret Hinata ke penjara bawah tanah.

...

Semuanya gelap. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini siang atau malam. Gaunnya kotor dikarenakan ia melakukan segala aktivitas di tempat. Bau tidak sedap menguar dari tubuhnya, tetapi hidungnya seolah tidak berfungsi. Ia tidak merasakan apapun. Hanya dendam dan kebencian pada Sasuke-lah yang membuatnya bertahan.

Dalam waktu satu minggu, Sasuke hanya memberinya makan dan minum satu kali. Hinata makan bagai orang rakus, matanya melihat kanan kiri seolah takut ada yang merampas. Ia ketakutan, menangis kemudian tertawa lepas. Menertawai takdir buruknya.

Sementara tanpa sepengetahuannya, di sudut penjara, Naruto berdiri. Awalnya Dewa Kematian itu hanya ingin menemui target selanjutnya, tetapi ia malah digiring untuk menemui pemilik sapu tangan. Kehangatan dan aroma itu begitu terpancar kuat. Hanya tinggal 100 hari waktu yang tersisa. Hidup gadis itu begitu menyedihkan, pikirnya. Maka selama sisa hari itu ia putuskan untuk di sana, menemani Hinata di tengah kegelapan.

"Jika Dewa memang ada, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Apakah seorang pendosa sepertiku diizinkan memohon? Apa jika aku memohon, Dewa akan mengabulkannya?"

Hinata mengiba, gadis itu lagi-lagi menangis.

 **TAP**

Sebuah jemari besar nan dingin meraih wajah Hinata dengan lembut. Membantu sang gadis untuk menatapnya. Sayang, Hinata tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ia hanya bisa merasakan tatapan sosok di depan. Begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Apa jika aku memberikannya, kau akan memberikan waktumu?"

 **DEGH**

Hinata mengenali suara itu, tapi urung untuk bertanya. Dalam kegelapan, hanya ada praduga. Ia terlalu merindukan paman itu.

"Aku bahkan bersedia menyerahkan jiwaku."

"Kau hanya memiliki 100 hari kehidupan. Jiwamu tidak berharga untukku."

Hinata terdiam.

"Asalkan kau mau membantuku membunuhnya, maka aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Apapun?"

"Dan bagaimana jika kau berkhianat?"

"Kau bisa membuat hidupku menderita dan membunuhku di kehidupanku yang akan datang."

Naruto melepaskan jarinya. Satu menit ia biarkan lengang. Hinata menoleh ke sana-kemari, tangan mungilnya yang kotor meraba. Berusaha meraihnya seperti waktu itu, pada malam saat Hinata hampir saja mati mengenaskan.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya dengan satu syarat. Datanglah padaku 50 hari lebih cepat dari waktu kematianmu. Dan aku akan mencabut nyawanya seribu kali lebih menyakitkan hanya jika kau bisa membunuhnya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto mendekat. Diraihnya wajah Hinata. Sebuah ciuman ia berikan. Begitu lembut dan dalam.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Bibir sosok itu begitu dingin. Rasanya sangat sakit. Sebuah cairan bening berhasil lolos dari matanya yang terpejam. Naruto memperdalam ciumannya. Menyalurkan sebuah ikatan kontrak yang mengikat jantung dan jiwa Hinata.

...

Diamantia terguncang. Sosok calon permaisuri yang dikabarkan menghilang, muncul membawa reformasi besar. Menguak segala kebusukan Pangeran Sasuke dan menggulingkannya.

Sasuke diarak menuju alun-alun Diamantia. Tubuhnya dipasung, dicambuk hingga tidak berdaya. Rakyat sangat marah akan ulah calon raja mereka yang kejam. Hinata berdiri di tengah-tengah. Kepala eksekutor memberikan cambuk padanya.

"Bunuh aku jika kau ingin, Hinata," kata Sasuke dengan susah payah.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu, Iblis!" tegas Hinata.

"Seorang kotor menyebut orang lain kotor. tertawa."

"Tertawalah sampai mati, Sasuke!" Hinata berkata bengis disertai seringaian mengerikan.

 **CTAK**

Hinata mencambuk Sasuke hingga pria itu tidak sadarkan diri. Gadis itu sudah termakan akan dendam.

...

 _Thanatos_ menunggu. Sudah lebih dari 100 hari, tetapi buku catatannya tidak menunjukkan pengurangan waktu sedikitpun. Hari kematian Hinata berubah menjadi 'tidak diketahui'. Sontak mata Naruto memerah. Sebuah taring keluar dari bibirnya. Kukunya memanjang, sayap hitamnya mengepak tanpa perintah. Ia marah.

Gerbang utama Tartaros terbuka, sang Dewa Kematian bersiap menghancurkan mangsanya. Sebuah tongkat ia bawa. Tongkat yang mampu mengguncangkan bumi dengan sekali hentakan. Sebuah bencana akan terjadi, kematian massal tidak terelak lagi.

Hingga sebuah rantai terjulur dari dalam Tartaros. _Hades_ merantainya, mengikat kedua kaki dan tangannya.

Naruto meronta. Ia berteriak dan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke langit. Tartaros terguncang. Para jiwa yang terpenjara di sana, berteriak penuh kesakitan. _Hades_ ketakutan akan kekuatan _Thanatos._ Dibuatnya sebuah segel dan saat segel itu dilepaskan, Naruto kesakitan. Kekuatan seakan diambil dari tubuhnya. _Hades_ tidak main-main.

Dewa Kematian itu berteriak sekuat tenaga, api kematian menyebar, membakar sapu tangan pemberian Hinata, membuat guntur menggema di jagad raya.

Hari itu, adalah hari ketika sang Dewa Kematian dihukum. Dipenjara atas segala kecerobohannya. Dewa Kematian tidak seharusnya memberi perhatian, apalagi sampai menaruh perasaan. Janjinya adalah sumpah. Dan amarahnya adalah bencana. Semua yang berhubungan dengannya hanya berujung pada kegelapan. Dialah penghuni dunia bawah, anak buah _Hades_ , putra dari _Chaos_ dan _Niks_ , sang Dewa Kegelapan dan Dewi Malam.

...

Pada akhirnya Sasuke lolos dari kematian kejam. Hinata terlalu enggan mengotori tangannya. Ia tidak berada lagi di posisi membenci atau memusuhi. Baginya Sasuke adalah makhluk fana. Lebih hina dari yang paling terhina. Membuatnya membusuk hingga menemui ajalnya adalah pilihan bijak, tanpa sadar kalau keputusannya itu berbuah petaka di lain hari. Kutukan dalam hidupnya yang akan terus berputar lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu. Kehidupan terus berlanjut. Manusia mati kemudian terlahir kembali. Terjadi perang di mana-mana, erosi, tanah longsor susul menyusul. Kematian menurun dan tingkat kelahiran meningkat. Bayi di mana-mana. Banyak anak ditelantarkan. Kemiskinan merajalela dengan sulitnya kematian, membuat kaum rendah tersiksa.

Seperti kehidupan sesosok gadis indigo. Saat itu adalah reinkarnasinya yang ke-6. Kejadian itu terulang. Ayahnya, adiknya semuanya terbunuh tepat di depan matanya oleh pengemis buta penuh kista yang sudah sang ayah besarkan bernama Sasuke. Sebuah hukuman memang pantas ia dapatkan. Menipu sang Dewa Kematian adalah malapetaka dan membuat kontrak dengannya adalah takdir terkutuk.

Manusia memang seperti itu. Menyalahkan takdir tanpa pernah berpikir apa yang sudah ia perbuat hingga takdir berputar demikian. Roda itu memang berputar sebagaimana mestinya, tetapi manusia terlalu usil untuk mengubahnya. Mereka terlalu haus dan serakah.

.

.

.

300 tahun waktu berlalu. Saat itu tahun 271 Masehi. Naruto dibebaskan. Ia keluar dari Tartaros untuk memenuhi semua tugasnya. Kematian massal pun terjadi. Mayat berserakan. Bumi berduka, dan _Thanatos_ tertawa.

Tawa itu menghilang. Naruto mengamuk. Pasalnya ia tidak bisa menemukan Hinata. Ia juga tidak bisa mencabut nyawa Sasuke dengan kejam sesuai janjinya pada _Hiasheyi_ dulu. Dan itu semua karena perempuan itu, yang berhasil menipunya dan lolos dari kematian. _Mahadewa_ menghukumnya. Kemampuannya dibatasi, sebagian tugasnya dialihkan pada sauradaranya, _Moros._ Bahkan ia dilarang masuk ke Olimpus. Mereka masih menghukumnya. Menganggapnya menjadi satu-satunya yang bersalah.

Ia berani bersumpah atas nama _Gaia_ , bahwa ia, _Thanatos_ akan menyeret perempuan itu ke dalam jurang yang paling menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tahun 1564 Masehi**

Itu adalah reinkarnasi mereka yang ke-36. Sasuke terus hidup menjadi manusia yang terhina. Makhluk terendah yang berada di hierarki negara Konoha. Sebuah negara kolonial yang sedang berperang dingin dengan negara Suna. Sementara Hinata, ia adalah anak dari panglima tertinggi Konoha. Gadis itu hidup mewah, dihormati dan sangat terhormat. Namun kontrak adalah kontrak, janjinya pada sang Dewa Kematian merupakan sumpah yang telah mengikat jiwa dan reinkarnasinya. Jadi, ketika Sasuke sang budak meledakkan konflik, menghasut dan menyebabkan teror, Hiashi tewas. Adiknya di bunuh secara sadis oleh ibu pertiwi. Pengkhianatan yang setara dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada sang Dewa.

Meski begitu, _Srauph_ di masa lalu tetaplah berlaku. Sasuke hanyalah bidak untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Laki-laki itu dijebloskan di penjara, ditahan dengan siksaan paling keji oleh Suna. Meski begitu, tidak serta merta ia mati. Kematian terlalu enggan menjemput bahkan ketika ia menenggak racun.

Hinata diburu oleh Suna. Pasalnya gadis itu memegang kunci yang bisa menghancurkan Suna kapan saja. Hiashi telah merencanakan semuanya demi melindungi sang putri.

Gadis itu membantai, membunuh ratusan orang yang menghalanginya, tidak peduli jika tangannya berdarah. Amanat sang ayah begitu berharga.

Ia terperosok ke dalam jurang saat pengejaran. Tubuhnya menghantam sebuah batu dengan keras dan tidak lagi bisa digerakkan. Hanya tetesan demi tetesan air mata penuh akan dendam dan amarah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan untuk membuka mata. Sasuke harus ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

Jarum jam pasir miliknya berkurang, kematian sudah menjemput. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam. _Morosdeva_ datang. Takdir perempuan itu berubah tragis, _Thanatos_ terlalu kejam.

Kesalahan baru saja _Moros_ lakukan. Bibirnya memanggil sang Dewa Kematian. Mengundangnya untuk datang bertemu Hinata.

Naruto datang dengan sayap hitamnya. Kedua matanyamenggelap, begitu keruh dan mengerikan. Ia mengusir saudaranya.

Mata _Ametyhst_ itu masih terbuka. Sayup-sayup sayup ia melihat sosok itu. Pria berambut pirang sebahu dengan jubah berwarna Hitam. Tangannya berusaha menggapai.

"Ap ... apa kau Dewa Ke ... kematian?"

Ji ... jika ka ... kau adalah Dewa, bo ... bolehkah aku me ... meminta sesuatu?"

Ap ... apakah seorang pe ... pendosa sepertiku diizinkan me ... memohon? Ap ... apa jika a ... aku me ... memohon, De ... dewa akan mengabulkannya?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Ingatan itu berputar. Perasaan asing itu menyergapnya. Menggerayanginya secepat kilat yang dilemparkan sang _Mahadewa._ Kedua tangan Naruto bergetar. Kali ini, ia tidak akan tertipu meski perempuan itu mengiba.

"Kau pikir aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu? Tidak. Aku datang untuk membunuhmu!" ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Naruto berusaha keras menahan gejolak yang semakin menyudutkannya.

"Di masa lalu, kau berhasil menipuku. Namun, tidak untuk sekarang."

"Ka ... kau bisa me ... memiliki ji ... jiwaku."

Naruto terdiam. Kalimat perempuan itu, sungguh sama dengan masa lalu. Semua terlalu konyol untuk dinamakan kebetulan.

Mata _Sapphire_ Naruto mengamati tubuh Hinata. Perempuan itu terlalu tidak berdaya. Membuat sebagian hatinya tercubit. Dewa kematian itu merasakan sakit. Sakit yang tidak sebanding dengan saat kekuatannya disegel. Sebelumnya, ia yakin bahwa saat itu adalah saat paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya, tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Melihat Hinata tidak berdaya dengan wajah pucat, itu lebih menyakitkan.

Naruto memegangi jubah bagian dada.

 **TAP**

Tangan Hinata terkulai lemas. Jam pasir miliknya berkurang drastis. Naruto mulai panik. Dengan kekuatannya, ia menghentikan jam pasir tersebut.

"Apa yang kau coba lakukan padaku?"

Bangun, dan tatap aku! Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bangunlah!" pintanya lembut. "Haruskah aku mengabulkan permintaanmu?"

Hinata membuka kembali matanya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang salah. Sebuah bibir mengunci bibirnya. Begitu dingin dan menyakitkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahkan ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa meneteskan air mata. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah, sosok itu berbisik. Begitu tenang dan terkendali.

"Kali ini, kubiarkan kau hidup. Maka bunuhlah dia dan datanglah padaku lebih cepat, maka aku akan mengampunimu."

Hinata pun pingsan dalam dekapan sang dewa kematian. Lukanya perlahan-lahan pulih.

"Jika kau berkhianat, kupastikan membuat hidupmu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pria itu. Sabit kematianku akan menjemputmu dengan sangat kejam."

Namun, takdir bergulir kejam. Hinata tidak menepati janji untuk kali kedua dan lolos dari kematian. _Thanatos_ dihukum di penjara yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Mendekam dengan segala amarah dan rasa kecewanya. Ia benar-benar terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tahun 1995 Masehi.**

Dia terlahir kembali, seorang bayi mungil berambut indigo dengan mata _Amethyst,_ reinkarnasinya yang ke-46. Pipinya yang gembul merona, sangatlah menggemaskan. Di sana, tepat di samping kiri sang bayi, seorang pria bermata _Sapphire_ tengah berdiri. Dengan rambut sebahu berponi beserta selendang ala Yunani, ia memandang dingin sang bayi tidak berdosa tersebut.

"Kau yang memulainya, Penipu. Kali ini, aku pastikan mengubah takdirmu menjadi lebih menyakitkan. Akan kubuat kau menderita sampai kau lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Kupastikan Tartaros terdalam akan menjadi tempat terakhirmu!"

Sang bayi tidak berdosa itu tertawa. Berusaha menggapai-gapai Naruto yang terlihat berbeda di matanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tahun itu adalah tahun keberuntungannya. Ia dibebaskan masuk ke Olimpus setelah 600 tahun lebih. Dan kesempatan emas itu ia gunakan untuk mencuri sebuah buku milik Dewi Kelahiran, Eilethyia demi menemukan reinkarnasi sang penipu yang telah membuatnya terbelenggu._

 _ **Flashback end**_

...

Hyuuga Hiashi tengah berbahagia. Setelah sekian lama ia menunggu, akhirnya seorang putri telah lahir. Hyuuga Hinata-begitulah namanya. Kebahagiaan begitu membuncah, hingga sebuah pesta digelar Hiashi. Di antara lautan manusia, di antara orang yang sedang berbahagia, _Thanatos_ datang. Sosok itu berdiri agak jauh hingga tanpa sengaja _Sapphire-_ nyabertemu dengan sepasang _Ametyhs_ mungil.

Jantungnya berdebar, tetapi itu bukanlah cinta.

...

 **Tahun 2012 Masehi**

17 tahun berlalu, Hinata telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi gadis yang sempurna. Dibekali wajah yang rupawan, kecerdasan, dan bergelimang harta. Namun, takdir selalu mempermainkannya. Pada masa ini pun, ia dipertemukan lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Pada akhirnya, kau akan bernasib sama. Bagaimanapun kau berusaha, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, Penipu!"

Pertemuan itu pun terjadi. Itu adalah pertemuan mereka sejak ratusan tahun. Di antara padatnya pejalan kaki, keduanya berpapasan. Seperti _flashback_ , gadis itu berlari. Melewatinya bagai angin lalu.

Bibir itu menyeringai. Ia tahu pasti alasan dan sebab gadis itu berlari. Permainan baru saja dimulai, pikirnya.

...

Gerbang _Mansion_ Hyuuga terbuka, kenyataan pahit terpaksa ia telan. Keluarga satu-satunya kini telah berpulang. _Mansion_ Hyuuga itu berubah menjadi dingin dan kelam. Beberapa orang berdiri menatap kasihan pada dirinya. Namun air mata seakan enggan untuk menetes. Tubuhnya mematung tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada jeritan. Hinata menatap kosong jasad sang ayah yang kini telah terbujur kaku.

Naruto berdiri di sana. Menatap datar sosok Hinata yang masih berdiri angkuh setelah kematian sang ayah. Perempuan itu tangguh, pikirnya _._ Ia pun memilih pergi dengan melewatkan sesuatu. Pada kenyataannya, jemari Hinata mengerat kuat. Gadis itu pura-pura tegar terlihat dari mata _Ametyhs-_ nyayang sedikit bergetar.

Ayahnya dimakamkan. Semua orang datang turut berduka cita. Namun, di antara sekian banyak orang, sosok itu tidak ada. Pujaan hatinya tidak ada. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi, tetapi kotak suaralah yang menyahutnya. Kecewa, ia menggigit bibir dalamnya seraya menggenggam ponselnya erat.

...

Malam itu, Naruto menyelinap ke Tartaros terdalam. Tiga iblis ia lepaskan dengan syarat. Sebuah perintah mereka terima. Uchiha Sasuke adalah tujuan utama mereka.

Lagi-lagi kenyataan pahit harus Hinata telan. Ia menemukan fakta bahwa tunangannya mendua. Berkecup mesra layaknya remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Begitu menjijikkan dan memuakkan. Dialah si pengkhianat. Hina dari yang terhina. Kedua tangan Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengepal. Bahkan kedua mata _Amethys_ dingin itu berkaca-kaca.

Sementara di tempat lain, di ruangan pribadi di salah satu hotel tersebut, Naruto menyesap anggur dengan penuh kemenangan.

Rencana itu berhasil, Hinata telah memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Sasuke. Tidak terima dengan keputusan Hinata, keduanya bertengkar hebat. Terjadi percekcokan diantara mereka. Perdebatan di restoran mahal itu begitu menyita perhatian. Hinata yang emosi menampar wajah Sasuke keras.

Gadis itu memacu mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di belakang, sang iblis berbisik penuh hasutan. Membuat Hinata semakin terbakar lagi dan lagi. Tunggal Hyuuga itu membelah jalanan. Di bawah guyuran hujan, ia melakukan aksi kebut-kebutan. Hingga kejadian naas terjadi. Mobilnya menabrak sebuah truk yang kehilangan kendali. Ia memutar setir kuat. Namun, karena malam itu jalanan lumayan padat, terjadilah tabrakan beruntun. Mobil Hinata terbalik, terpental sejauh 5 meter hingga menabrak pagar pembatas.

Jalanan macet. Banyak pengendara menghentikan kendaraan mereka. Di sana, telah terjadi tabrakan beruntun. Banyak korban terluka.

Sementara tepat di samping mobil Hinata yang remuk, _Thanatos_ menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

...

Dunia berbalik begitu cepat. Hinata mendapatkan kakinya lumpuh. Merasa bahwa semua ini salah Sasuke, Hinata menuntutnya ke meja hijau. Namun, keluarga Uchiha membalik keadaan dan memfitnahnya dengan keji. Dan takdir pun seolah memihak Sasuke yang telah menghianatinya. Kekayaan Hinata habis dan semua asetnya disita oleh bank. Hinata naik pitam karena tidak ada seseorang pun yang memihaknya. Hingga seorang pria asing memberikan uluran tangan. Naruto, menjanjikan akan membantunya membalas dendam dengan syarat.

Semenjak menjadi pelayan Naruto, Hinata merasa bahwa ia tidak berguna. Cacat karena lumpuh membatasi pergerakannya. Bahkan Naruto pun seolah mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Tuan, apa Anda butuh sesuatu?"

Naruto yang menyesap _wine_ di _counter_ bar, berhenti.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku—"

"Jika kau menginginkan kehancuran Sasuke, aku akan memberikannya."

"Anda serius?"

"Jika kau menginginkan kematian yang menyakitkan untuknya, aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Hinata, apa kau tertarik bermain denganku? Aku punya kekuatan mengancurkan apapun jika aku mau. Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tapi, bagaimana saya harus membayarnya?"

"Aku tanya apa kau mau mencoba atau tidak?"

Hinata yang penasaran, digiring untuk percaya. Bibir sang Dewa Kematian terlalu manis penuh hasutan. Hinata menyetujui kontrak itu. Hingga setelah dua hari, sebuah kabar di televisi membuatnya _shock._ Sasuke dipukuli massa akibat kepergok melakukan tindak asusila. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka parah. Hinata tidak ingin percaya. Seminggu berikutnya, Sasuke keluar penjara dan secara tiba-tiba mengalami kecelakaan hingga kakinya di amputasi.

"Tuan, apa yang Anda lakukan?"

Kemalangan menghantui sang pemuda raven. Ia ditangkap polisi setelah ketahuan menggelapkan uang pajak dan mengakui dirinya telah memfitnah Hinata. Bahkan ia di seret karena telah melakukan pembunuhan terencana pada Hyuuga Hiashi. Hukuman seumur hidup, begitulah sang wartawan membawakan beritanya.

Saat itu ingin rasanya Hinata bertanya, tetapi ada yang aneh dengannya. Ia tidak bisa bicara. Suaranya menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau tahu hukum memberi dan diberi? Jadilah anak yang patuh, maka aku akan mengembalikannya untukmu."

Gadis itu menunggu. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan, tetapi Naruto hanya diam.

Setiap malam, Naruto akan pulang dan langsung tertidur. Membuat Hinata termenung di depan kamar sambil tertunduk lesu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggiring kursi rodanya untuk mendekat, menatap penuh harapan. Sesekali tangan mungilnya menyentuh wajah sang tuan, seolah berbisik agar ia mendengarnya. Itu pun berlaku sebaliknya. Setiap malam Naruto melakukan hal serupa. Kuku panjang itu menyusur setiap garis wajah dan tubuh Hinata. Menciptakan goresan penuh kebencian. Namun, ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Menatap wajah ayu nan damai itu, hatinya dirundung keraguan.

Setiap pagi Hinata selalu menemukan luka di tubuhnya. Ia begitu penasaran, hingga malam itu pun terjadi. Naruto datang dengan wujud aslinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Sejak awal inilah tujuanku. Mencabut nyawa dan menyeretmu kedalam Tartaros ... tetapi, semakin lama tujuanku mulai goyah. Sumpahku haruslah terlaksana. Maka, sebelum aku jatuh ke jurang yang sama, aku akan mengakhirinya."

Naruto mendekati Hinata secara cepat. Bibir dinginnya menyerang bibir Hinata. Melumatnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Hinata bergeming tak menolak. Jika memang ini takdirnya, ia akan menerima dengan lapang dada. Hingga sebuah telapak tangan menembus dadanya. Meremukkan jantungnya dan memberikannya rasa sakit tiada tara.

...

Rasanya gelap, hampa dan juga takut. Kelopaknya terbuka dan menampilkan suasana yang gelap, atmosfer pun memberat. Hinata jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sangat besar dan dalam.

 **Brughhh!**

Hinata terjatuh di padang pasir yang luas. Di depannya terdapat sungai yang sangat besar. Di sana, ia melihat seseorang yang menatapnya dalam diam. Berdiri di atas perahu kecil dengan mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung dan sebuah dayung di tangannya.

"Sungai ini bernama _Akheron_. Jika Anda ingin menyeberang, Anda harus memberikan satu koin pada saya ... _Kharon_."

Entah darimana asalnya, di telapak tangannya terdapat satu koin emas. Kakinya melangkah mendekat. Menaiki perahu setelah memberikan satu koin emas.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyeberangi sungai yang luas ini. Hinata turun dan menoleh kebelakang. Naas, _Kharon_ telah menghilang. Pandangannya tergantikan gerbang raksasa yang sangat mengerikan, menjulang. Memiliki ukiran tengkorak raksasa menyerupai manusia yang saling terhubung, begitu menyeramkan, kokoh dan megah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Grrrrhhhh...!"

Seekor anjing raksaksa berkepala tiga berwarna merah menyala, berdiri di belakang Hinata. Ia mundur selangkah, dua langkah. Hingga tanpa sadar gerbang pun telah ia lewati.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa datang ke tempat seperti ini."

Kakashi menopang dagunya santai. Ialah _Hades,_ sesosok pria dengan jubah mewahnya berambut _silver_ dengan iris _crimson_.

"Ikutlah denganku!"

Keduanya melewati portal, dan tibalah di ruangan yang sangat besar dan luas. Banyak sekali roh yang berjajar rapi, dipimpin oleh beberapa orang bertubuh besar mengerikan memegang tombak. Mereka menunduk, memberi hormat pada sang penjaga neraka.

Sebuah kolam raksasa dengan airnya yang berwarna merah menyala terlihat. Hinata ingin sekali bertanya mengapa dia harus dibawa ke sini.

"Kolam ini bernama _Lehte,_ sebuah kolam penghapus ingatan sebelum para roh turun ke bumi, tetapi bukan ini tujuan kita. Jauh di sana, tepatnya di belakang Kolam ada sebuah gerbang raksasa. Gerbang menuju kolam _Mnemosine,"_ jelas Hades dingin.

Hinata pun mengikuti _Hades_. Hingga tak berselang lama, ia melihat sebuah gerbang lagi. Berwarna perak dengan ukiran alam.

Hades mengerahkan kekuatannya dalam diam tanpa gerakan berarti. Dan gerbang itu pun terbuka, menyambutnya.

"Rendamkan seluruh tubuhmu di dalam kolam itu!"

Air berwarna hijau menyala. Dikelilingi rumput berwarna serupa yang nyaman, ia pun menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya. Seketika, sebuah ingatan menghantam begitu keras. Peperangan, sumpah, hukuman, tragedi, janji, pengkhianatan, penyesalan, hingga ciuman itu.

 **Pyasshhh...!**

Ia bergetar ketakutan. Tubuhnya menggigil dan air matanya tidak terbendung. Kenapa hidupnya begitu menyakitkan? Ia marah dan menyesal di saat yang bersamaan. _Thanatos,_ Dewa Kematian, ia harus menemuinya.

...

" _Thanatos,_ Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Mencuri buku _Eileithyia,_ membebaskan iblis, dan mencelakakan manusia. Sesungguhnya, apa yang kau pikirkan?" _Chaos_ bertanya pelan penuh tuntutan.

"Kau mendendam hingga terjebak dalam permainanmu sendiri. Jadi, tidak sepantasnya kau meratap dan mengiba pada ayah seperti ini."

"Dewa dan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, terlebih dia. Setelah perbuatan dosa yang telah ia lakukan." _Nyx_ mulai bicara.

"Lalu, kenapa kalau dia seorang pendosa?" tanya Naruto berani.

 **Plakkk!**

Naruto bergeming.

"Ini adalah pilihanku. Aku telah memilihnya menjadi _Adhisakti-_ ku kelak. Apa Dewa Kematian sepertiku tidak boleh mendapat kebahagiaan?" Naruto mengiba.

"Setelah permainan konyol dan perbuatan dosamu? Tidak!" tegas Minato.

"Renungi kesalahanmu dan lupakan dia! Maka ayah akan mengampunimu."

Minato membuat sebuah segel. Ketika segel itu dilepaskan, sekujur tubuh Naruto mendadak kaku. Urat-uratnya berubah merah. Ia dikurung untuk yang kali ketiga.

...

Hinata akui bahwa _Hades_ sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Tangan dan kakinya dirantai. Bahkan belenggu di kakinya terhubung dengan bola besi yang sangat berat. Dua penjaga bertubuh kekar menyeretnya. Ia terseret, terseok. Sementara _Hades_ memimpin jalan. Tak menghiraukan Hinata yang merintih kesakitan.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berjalan, rasa panas itu pun semakin menjadi dan begitu menyiksa. Ia lelah, haus. Ingin rasanya meminum sesuatu yang menyegarkan. Hingga dirinya melihat sebuah pohon apel berwarna hitam.

"Kumohon berhenti sejenak. Aku ingin makan apel itu," pinta Hinata nelangsa.

Hades berhenti tanpa berbalik.

"Lepaskan dia dan biarkan dia makan apel itu!"

Tepat saat tangan besar yang menyeretnya itu terlepas, Hinata berlari tertatih menuju pohon apel hitam yang berbuah lebat tersebut.

 _ **Krausshhh...**_

Satu gigitan yang sangat ia damba, rasa manis yang sangat dengan air yang melimpah ruah membuatnya bahagia.

 _ **Gluph..**_

" _Uhukkk_..!"

Hinata terbatuk dengan mata melotot. Rasa manis dan juga menyegarkan yang ia rasakan barusan berubah saat tertelan. Kering, panas, bagai menelan butiran pasir.

"Kau puas? Seret dia lagi!"

...

"Naruto, aku muak melihatmu terus menerus membuat masalah."

"Kalau begitu, pergi dan jangan mengganggu!"

 _Sapphire_ dan _Jade_. Keduanya bertatap tajam. Hingga Gaara pun mengalah dan memilih pergi.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Gaara berhenti. Matanya menyipit saat melihat _Hades_ menjadi pemimpin eksekusi.

" _Hades_ , siapa gerangan yang Anda bawa?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Hades menghela napas kecil. Perjalanannya masih membutuhkan 5 hari lagi dari 9 hari menuju _Tartaros_. Dan Kakashi harus berhenti hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Hinata, dia adalah akar masalah dari _Thanatos_."

Gaara menatap perempuan itu sejenak. Tidak ada yang spesial dimatanya. Lantas, kenapa _Thanatos_ dan mantan Dewa Perang bisa jatuh cinta dengannya?

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba yang telah menghentikan perjalanan Anda." Gaara berucap penuh penyesalan.

...

Di gerbang dengan ukiran nomor 8, _Hades_ berhenti.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Kejahatanmu terbilang sangat serius dengan menipu Dewa Kematian sebanyak dua kali demi sebuah dendam. Atas apa yang telah kau perbuat selama menjadi manusia, terimalahsiksaan yang setimpal dengan kejahatan yang telah kau perbuat."

.

.

.

 _Satu tahun kemudian_

.

.

.

Naruto meratap, ia tidak tahu menahu tentang kabar gadisnya, Hinata. Sumpahnya telah terlaksana. Dan kali ini ia ingin sekali menemuinya, berkata bahwa Dewa kematian ini telah jatuh hati padanya.

Satu tahun juga ia menghimpun kekuatan, mengumpulkannya pada satu titik. Beruntung ayahnya tidak merampas senjata kesayangannya. Hanya satu tujuannya. Menemui Hinata dan menjadikannya _Adhishakti_.

Gaara bersiaga saat merasakan kekuatan tidak asing. Tenaga besar dan mengerikan ini hanya satu orang yang memiliki.

" _Thanatos_!"

Seluruh ruangan penahanan bergetar kuat. Naruto tidak main-main. Gaara bahkan telah bersiaga bersama para pengawal _Hades_.

" _Thanatos_ , kuperingatkan kau!"

"Jangan halangi jalanku, _Ares!_ " Naruto berkata dingin.

 **Bruakkkhhhh!**

Sangkarnya terpecah belah. Sabit kematian telah berada di genggamannya. Mata _Sapphire_ Naruto berubah menjadi merah, taringnya pun memanjang.

 **Trank!**

Pedang dan sabit kematian saling beradu. Gaara menahan serangan mendadak itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Sebutir peluh pun menetes.

"Sialan! Kenapa dia menyerang di saat aku tidak siap?!"

...

Hinata batuk darah setelah menelan racun di hulu sungai. Bahkan ia harus menahan perih saat kulitnya terkelupas oleh pisau yang menyayat kulit. Ia tidak boleh lemah. Rasa sakit itu ia harus memeranginya.

 **Ddrrrrttttthhhh...**

Sebuah getaran kuat membuat penyiksaannya berhenti sejenak. Hinata beserta para pendosa menatap ke langit-langit.

"Ini bukanlah getaran biasa. Cepat hubungi _Hades_ dan tanya apa yang terjadi di luar sana!" salah satu penjaga _Tartaros_ berteriak keras.

Pertarungan antara _Thanatos_ dan _Ares_ berlangsung sengit. Dentingan suara senjata beradu kian nyaring. Belum ada yang terluka dari pihak Gaara maupun Naruto. Keduanya masih terus bertarung dengan brutal. Bahkan Sasori selaku bawahan Kakashi pun tak di perbolehkan ikut campur.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, _Thanatos_?" Gaara bertanya di sela pertarungan mereka.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Gaara. Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" teriak Naruto kesal.

 **Trankk...! Diesshh..!**

Naruto menendang perut terbuka Gaara. Suara seretan terdengar jelas tatkala Gaara menghentikan kemunduran telaknya.

"Cih, sial!"

Gaara membuang darah di bibirnya. _Thanatos_ tidak main-main kali ini. Di setiap gerakan dan sabitannya mengandung unsur kematian. Bahkan api pun enggan mendekat padanya. Gaara benci kekalahan. Seorang Dewa Perang tidak boleh kalah oleh Dewa Kematian.

" _Thanatosssssss_...!"

Gaara bangkit mengacungkan pedang. Ia mencoba menusuk _Thanatos_.

 **Jlebbbb!**

"Uagghhhkk..!"

Gaara muntah darah. Sabit kematian telah tertancap di perut terbukanya. Mata J _ade-_ nya menatap Naruto bengis.

" _Ares_ , kau seharusnya tahu kalau kematian selalu menyertai peperangan dan tidak ada yang bisa melawan kematian sekalipun kau menang."

Naruto menatap Gaara dingin. Tanpa menunggu sang lawan bangkit, ia melompat tinggi dan meninggalkan Gaara yang tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Tuan!"

Sasori dan Pain membantu Gaara duduk.

"Berikan kabar pada _Hades_ bahwa _Thanatos_ kabur!"

Pain mengangguk cepat. Tanpa buang waktu, ia mulai memasuki portal dan menghilang dengan cepat.

...

 _Thanatos_ sampai di gerbang lantai sembilan. Butuh sedikit waktu untuk menghabisi ke empat penjaga yang menghalanginya. Namun naas, tidak ada catatan yang menerangkan bahwa Hinata berada di sana. Padahal sebelumnya ia yakin jika Hinata akan dijebloskan ke sana, di neraka paling dalam.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto kini telah berada pada lantai delapan. Info dari penjaga yang sekarat sungguh bermanfaat. Dan kini ia telah melihatnya. Rasa rindu dan hangat di dadanya membuncah kala menatap mata _Amethyst_ itu.

"Hinata ..."

 **Deg ...**

Mata _Sapphire_ itu tetap sama. Terang dengan jutaan pesona. Ingin rasanya ia menerjang memeluknya, tetapi rasa marah dan penyesalan itu belum sirna dari sudut hatinya.

"Pergi!"

 **Deg.**

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto penuh dengan rasa sakit.

"Anda tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

"Sebelumnya, Anda bersumpah mencabut nyawa Sasuke secara menyakitkan. Namun karena kesalahan saya, Anda mengingkarinya. Biarkan saya menerima hukuman."

Hinata membungkuk dalam, Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Kalimat yang baru saja di dengar membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Mata _Sapphire-_ nya perlahan meredup. Bahkan dia masih terdiam saat Hinata berjalan menuju sungai api.

"Tidak! HINAAATAAAA!"

 **Swwuusssshhh...**

Naruto berhenti berteriak tatkala melihat roh Hinata terbakar. Sabit kematiannya terlepas dari genggaman. Lututnya bergetar tak kuat menahan beban. Sesak, rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Sebaiknya Anda pergi dari sini, _Thanatos_."

Kakashi beserta Pain berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

Naruto seakan tuli. Takdir mempermainkannya lagi. Dan kini Naruto mulai mengerti.

" _ZEEEEUUUSSSSSS_!"

Naruto bangkit dengan amarah yang menggebu. Kekuatannya mengalir berlipat ganda dan mengempaskan angin kematian yang dahsyat.

" _Thanatos_..!" Kakashi membentak Naruto keras.

Salah!

Naruto telah hilang kendali. Penolakan Hinata, melihatnya hangus terbakar di sungai api membuatnya murka. Tekadnya telah bulat. Naruto akhirnya mengerti kalau _Zeus_ pun turut andil dalam semua ini. _Dia_ harus membayar apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Kakashi mengeluarkan tombak Nerakanya. Menghentikan Naruto yang berada di luar kesadaran bukanlah hal yang sulit. Tetapi dengan menjaganya hidup tanpa membunuhnya itu merupakan tugas yang sulit.

...

Mahadewa yang agung, dewa dari segala dewa, Hashirama bertatap muka dengan Zeus, Madara.

"Takdir sudah berubah. Sekarang berikan hak yang telah Anda renggut darinya, _Zeus_." Mahadewa menyerukan suaranya. Membuat Zeus menunduk pedih. Bagaimanapun ia mengaku salah karena melindungi keturunan dari keturunannya.

 _Olympus_ dalam keadaan genting. _Thanatos_ berjalan penuh luka, tetapi embusan angin kematian membuat para dewa lain pun enggan mendekat. Kakashi menunduk lelah. Tenaganya terkuras habis hanya untuk menghentikan amukan _Thanatos_.

" _Zeus_!"

Naruto memanggil Zeus yang sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa Anda membuat takdir kejam padaku? Sesungguhnya apa kesalahanku?!"

Naruto sudah terlalu murka. Para dewa dan dewi bahkan mulai berkumpul untuk menjaga Zeus, kalau-kalau _Thanatos_ menyerang.

 **Sett.**

Zeus mengangkat satu tangannya, membuat para dewata menyingkir, memberi jalan.

"Aku akui kalau aku salah. Dulu, aku membantu keturunanku, mencampuri takdirnya agar bebas dari kematian kejam yang Anda janjikan."

Thanatos mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dan Anda membuat takdir berputar ke arah yang salah."

Dia, belahan jiwaku. Hinata kini terkurung di dalam _Tartaros._ Dia disiksa dengan sangat kejam di sana. Gara-gara pembelaan Anda pada keturunan Anda, di dunia ia hidup menderita, dan setelah kematiannya pun dia masih menderita. Dewa macam apa kalian?!" lirihnya dengan nada pilu.

Merasa turut andil dalam penderitaan sang Dewa Kematian, _Zeus_ mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku mengerti, _Thanatos_. Sesuai janjiku pada Mahadewa, demi menebus kesalahanku, ucapkanlah keinginanmu."

 **Brukhh...**

Naruto berlutut menghadap Zeus. Tetesan bening berhasil lolos dari _Sapphire_ -nyayang kelam. Kini, sang Dewa kematian, _Thanatos,_ menangisi nasib manusia yang dikasihinya.

"Bebaskan Hinata dari siksaannya. Saya ingin membahagiakannya tanpa ada lagi penderitaan yang dia rasakan. Saya ingin menjadikannya kekasih, _Adhisakti_ , _Hiasheyi_ Hinata adalah permaisuriku."

Naruto menundukkan kepala, mengesampingkan martabatnya demi kebebasan sang belahan jiwa. Dewi Takdir, Tenten tersenyum lembut. Di tangannya sudah terdapat satu buku baru. Buku takdir untuk sang Dewa Kematian dengan _Adhishakti-_ nya _._

"Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu ... tetapi, karena kau telah melakukan kesalahan dengan mencampuri takdirnya, melukai para dewa, maka kau harus menunggu lebih lama. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan hukumannya dengan siksaan ringan. Setelah dia bereinkarnasi dan saat usianya mencapai dua puluh tahun, kau bisa meminangnya."

Dan Sasuke, karena dia lolos dari kematian kejammu, maka keberadaannya di tiga dunia akan di hapus sesuai perintah Mahadewa."

 _Thanatos_ mendongak cepat.

"Apa yang dikatakan _Zeus_ itu benar. Kau dan dia harus menebus segala dosa sebelum kalian bersama."

Sebuah suara berat dan penuh kekuatan di setiap katanya membuat para dewa dan dewi beserta _Zeus_ menundukkan kepalanya hormat. Hashirama sang _Mahadeva_ , datang bersama sang _Adhisakti._

Naruto kembali menangis. Rasa bahagia mulai membuncah di saat dia melihat Mahadewa. Meski lama, ia akan menanti. Meski sakit, ia akan menerimanya. Demi takdir baiknya. Demi masa depannya bersama Hinata.

...

"Hukumanmu dikurangi."

"Wahai Hades Yang Agung _,_ mengapa hukuman saya dikurangi?"

"Itu karena dia. Jadi pergi dan temui dia, aku memberi waktu padamu."

 _Hades_ melepaskan semua belenggu yang menjeratnya. Menuntunnya menuju portal hingga mereka pun tiba di lantai satu _Tartaros_ , di ruangan sang Dewa Kematian. Warna Hitam dan jingga menghiasi dinding, begitu mistis, agung dan megah disaat yang bersamaan. Setelah Hades undur diri, Hinata mengangguk. Perempuan itu pun tersenyum setelah sekian lama.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hinata."

Senyum itu pun luntur.

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Membuat Hinata tanpa sadar melangkah mundur. Ia masih merasa hina untuk bersanding di dekat Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf atas semuanya. _Zeus_ telah mengakui bahwa dia membantu takdir Sasuke dan mengarahkanmu membuat kontrak denganku."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Sasuke adalah keturunan dari _Zeus_. Maka dari itu _Zeus_ mencampuri takdir agar Sasuke lepas dari kematian kejamku. Membuat takdir diantara kita berputar di arah yang salah."

Kedua mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak perlu berdendam lagi padanya. Sasuke telah dibinasakan. Eksistensinya telah hilang dari peradaban."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Kini ayahnya dan Hanabi bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Hatinya telah lega. Amarahnya telah padam.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Kaki itu mendekat, mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan sang juwita.

"Aku ... mencintaimu."

 **Deg ...**

"Hinata, setelah semua ini, setelah semua hukuman yang kau dan aku lalui. Di kelahiranmu yang berikutnya, bolehkah aku meminangmu? Mengubah kata kau dan aku menjadi kita?"

Hinata merasa dunia sedang berputar. Takdir yang sangat kejam baginya kini di jungkir balikkan. Padahal dulu ia telah menipunya, membodohinya hingga membuatnya terbelenggu. Namun kini, rasa benci sang Dewa Kematian itu berubah menjadi cinta.

"Kau pernah berjanji akan menyerahkan jiwamu padaku," tagih _Thanatos_ disertai senyum datarnya.

Hinata diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak berada di kapasitas untuk menolak. Jika memang itu yang dikatakan takdir, jika _Thanatos_ memang takdirnya, ia akan menerimanya. Jika itu akan menjadi penebusan abadi atas segala dosanya.

"Aku ... bersedia."

 **Grepp.**

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk merengkuh tubuh sang belahan jiwa. Kini, tidak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk pergi, Hinata. Kau harus menjalani sisa hukumanmu sampai saat reinkarnasimu tiba. Dan kau, _Thanatos,_ jangan pernah menemuinya meskipun kau ingin. Bersabarlah sampai saat itu!" kata Kakashi seraya keluar ruangan.

Hinata mengangguk patuh, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan langkah kaki ringan hingga sebuah tarikan menghentikannya.

 _Cuph._

Ciuman lembut dari _Thanatos_ tercipta. Bibir dingin itu perlahan menghangat. Membuat Hinata merasakan sensasi menggelitik di dada dan perutnya. Bibir Naruto melumat lembut bibir bawah milik sang juwita. Mengecap rasa manis dan lembut yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Kali ini, ia akan melakukan kontrak dengan benar. Dengan cinta, doa dan harapan. Meluapkan segala kecintaannya hanya untuk sang _Adhishakti_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tahun 2332 Masehi**

Tokyo telah berubah menjadi sangat modern. Mobil tidak lagi memiliki roda. Bahan bakar sudah berubah menjadi tenaga surya. Uang sudah tidak beredar. Semuanya menggunakan _digital money_ yang terhubung ke rekening pribadi. Hanya perlu menempelkan ponsel maka seseorang bisa membayar apapun dan di mana saja. Pendeteksi kejahatan di mana-mana, ditempel di setiap tubuh dan terhubung kedalam server kepolisian.

Hyuuga Hinata berjalan santai di jalanan yang padat penduduk. Hari ini cuaca begitu dingin. Salju pertama diprediksi akan turun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bahagia, hari ini usianya genap dua puluh tahun. Dia telah menjadi manusia. Namun, ingatan tentang masa lalunya tidak menghilang. Dia ingat segalanya, termasuk belahan jiwanya.

 _Tak. Tak. Tak._

Hari ini adalah harinya. Naruto turun ke bumi demi mencari sang _Adhishakti._ Mengenakan pakaian tebal dan syal berwarna merah, ia berjalan di jalanan kota.

Lampu merah menyala. Di penyeberangan jalan, para pejalan kaki menyeberang saling bersilangan. Namun, ia tetap di tempat. Berdiri sambil memandang jauh ke depan.

Semuanya berubah menjadi abu-abu di mata keduanya. Suara bising dan percakapan tidak lagi terdengar di telinga kedua insan yang saling menatap. Meski terpisah jarak, meski terhalangi keramaian, mereka saling menemukan.

Mengikis jarak, keduanya berjalan mendekat. Senyum indah terpatri di wajah sang gadis, Naruto meraih satu tangannya. Menempelkan kening dalam diam dan hanya mata yang bicara.

.

.

.

 _Jika itu sebuah takdir_

 _Itu pasti sudah ditentukan_

 _Bahkan pertemuan pertama kita_

 _Kita tak bisa mengubahnya_

 _._

 _Jika itu sebuah takdir, aku akan menerimanya_

 _Jika cinta itu bisa berubah menjadi sebuah dosa_

 _Maka aku akan berdoa_

 _Agar kita saling dipertemukan lagi_

 _Jika kita saling mencintai dengan tulus_

 _._

 _Jika itu sebuah takdir_

 _Izinkan aku berkata_

 _Bolehkah aku meminangmu?_

 _Wahai kekasihku, permaisuriku, pengantinku, Adhishakti-ku._

 _ **Thanatos-Uzumaki Naruto**_

.

 _Jika itu adalah takdir, aku akan menerimanya_

 _Jika ini adalah penebusan_

 _Maka aku akan menebusnya dengan sepenuh jiwa_

 _._

 _Jika itu sebuah takdir_

 _Izinkan aku menjawab_

 _Bolehkah aku bersanding denganmu?_

 _Wahai Pangeran Hatiku, Raku, pengantinku, Suamiku._

 _ **Hiasheyi-Hyuuga Hinata**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

Halo semua~

Ini adalah karya kolaborasi Nao dengan Author kece di wattpad. Sekedar publish ulang agar teman-teman dari ffn bisa membacanya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah singgah. Ditunggu tanggapan dari semuanya. Semoga cerita ini berkenan di hati kalian.

Sekian ...

 **Best Regards**

 **Nao_Vermillion** bersama **Kit_Loyard** dan **HANASITASHONA**


End file.
